


Socially Awkward Fanatics || Kenma x Reader

by CR33P_REEPER



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Female Reader, Femboy Kenma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Reader-Insert, Slow Updates, Soft Kozume Kenma, Toxic ex (OC's), Y/n has trauma, assistant coach reader, author definitely doesn't simp for kenma, follows the plot (mostly), injured reader, original female character has anxiety, reader becomes friends with bokuto-kuroo-tsukki and akaashi, reader has social anxiety, reader swears sometimes, reader was a volleyball player, sometimes was a lie, tsukki kuroo bokuto and akaashi are protective of y/n, y/n is a little bit of a bakugo kinnie, y/n swears A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR33P_REEPER/pseuds/CR33P_REEPER
Summary: y/n and her best friend, Ren decided to return home to Miyagi after a year of being away at Kiyose Higashi academy. y/n had just been recovering from a recent injury she suffered during a volleyball tournament. Ren had just got out of a toxic relationship, both events ended their career in volleyball.y/n is reunited with her brother; Nishinoya. Ren is engulfed with the love of her crazy older brother; Tanaka. y/n and Ren soon become the assistant coach and assistant manager of the Karasuno boys volleyball team. Even though the girls are only first years, they are both very skilled and were the captain and ace of Kiyose Higashi academy’s girls volleyball team.After an incident that causes both girls to have panic attacks, the Karasuno boys quickly become overprotective brothers of the precious anxiety filled first year girls. (at 14 y/n was diagnosed with social anxiety and Ren was diagnosed with anxiety.)---- there will definitely be fillers with Ren's Pov- no smut lol sorry- i have school so these will be updated slowly unless i want bad grades so :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to my bsf who my oc: Ren Tanaka is based off of :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+my+bsf+who+my+oc%3A+Ren+Tanaka+is+based+off+of+%3A%29).



> happy holidays :)

“Ren, c’mon! We’re gonna miss the train if you don’t hurry your lazy ass up!” You yelled to your best friend of 10 years.

“Yeah Yeah I’m comin’ I’m comin’,” She slipped on an oversized sweater that fell almost to her knees. You tilted your head in worry and confusion.

“Isn't that Tatsuki’s sweater, or am I seeing things?” You questioned. Ren looked down towards the tacky volleyball hoodie she wore. She was almost foaming at the mouth with anger as she ripped it over her head and chucked it in the trash.

Your best friend is a very quiet person, she only really shows her true self around you--and her ex but that didn't end well for her. You always knew she had bad taste in men, but her last relationship was a carnival of toxicity. It left her broken and you knew it, even though she would never admit it, she was hurting. Bad.

“Blue-chan?” you giggled at the nickname your best friend had given you on the day you met. It was the first day of elementary school and you were shaking in fear, but so was she. You were put together for a “get to know your classmates game”. When it comes to the usual “what's your favourite colour question.” you answered with blue. Your future best friend had tilted her head in confusion, wondering why on earth would you like a colour as basic as that. “Why blue? It's so basic, you see it everywhere.” You shrugged and then a bright smile bloomed on the girl's face. “I'm gonna call you Blue-chan! You know why?” you tilted your head. “Because even though blue is a basic colour it is still very pretty, just like you!”

Ren waved a hand in your face, “Blue-chan? Hello? Are you still with me?” you shook your head, relieving yourself of the fond memory.

“Mhm.” you answered with a smile. 

“I'm scared, I haven't seen Oniichan in a whole year!” she exclaimed, worry lines covering her face. 

“It'll be fine. I promise.” You patted Ren's shoulder but you winced when a sharp pain burst up your left leg. “Blue-chan, you need to be more careful. You're still not fully recovered.” Ren grabbed your hand, leading you both out of your shared dorm.

The air was warm on your exposed arms, the slight wind blowing your h/l hair back. “Why the fuck do you always look like your in a 2000s movie when you walk outside.” Ren retorted. You shot a glare towards your best friend.

Her short blonde hair glittered in the afternoon sun, you sometimes got jealous because of how soft her hair was compared to yours. 

You stepped onto the train with your best friend trailing behind. You sat in the only two empty seats at the front of the train. It was crowded with people and you were both squeezed between teens around your age--which made your social anxiety even worse.

You fiddled with your fingers as you tried to control your breathing. You always hated public transit. Actually, you hate the public all together. It always made you anxious and there was always the possibility of a panic attack.

“How long.” Ren asked, an evident shake covering her voice.

“20 minutes. We’ll be okay. We can see them soon enough.” You gripped your best friend's hand to try and ground her and yourself.

\---

You and Ren crept around the outside of the gym, trying to be as quiet as possible. The door was only a crack open, but that was just enough for the both of you to slip inside.

“Ow dammit.” you whispered as another gut wrenching pain shot up your leg. “Blue-chan are you alright?” Ren whispered as she hoisted you up by your underarms.

You nodded and steadied yourself back on the grass as you neared the entrance to the second gym. Both you and Ren pulled back the door, slamming it open.

“Oniichan!!” you both shouted as the screeching of sneakers on the vinyl floor came to an abrupt stop. “Y/N?! IS THAT YOU?!” your brother shouted, running towards you.

“Ren!! YOU'RE BACK!!” Screamed a certain--almost--bald headed 2nd year.

You were embraced with the arms of a short, two-tone haired idiot. He almost knocked you over because of how much speed he built up. “Y/n i missed you so much!” Nishinoya said into the crook of your neck.

“Oniisan, are you crying?” you teased.

“No! But you would cry too if you hadn't seen your baby sister in almost a year because she was at some-” you cut him off with a snort. “OK, I get. I missed you too.”

There was silence throughout the whole gym. The Karasuno boys stood stunned and confused. A loud “Ahem” resonated from a tall brown haired male. You assumed that was their captain; Daichi.

You've heard about him before on the many phone calls with your brother and Tanaka. They also would not shut up about two new 1st years they got. They’ve apparently got this amazing quick attack, but you won't believe till you see it.

“Hey, your Daichi right?” you asked, walking towards the group of crowded boys. He nodded, surprise all over his face.

You turned your attention to a scary looking man, he looked almost twenty. He must be Asahi. He doesn't look like a coward, even though Nishinoya has been non-stop talking about how corward-like their ace Asahi is.

“Yuu, he doesn't look like a coward. He’s actually quite intimidating to be honest.” You bowed to the boys in front of you.

“My name is Y/n Nishinoya. I’m Yuu-san's younger sister.” You said, fiddling with your fingers.

“Wow you and Noya-san are so different. You would never guess you were siblings!” a jumpy ginger said. You scratched the back of your head. Another nervous habit of yours. Nishinoya swung an arm around you, you jumped a little.

“Y/n has social anxiety.” You smacked your brother upside the head. “You don't just go around telling people that?!”

The boys all stared at you and Nishinoya. It made your skin crawl with anxiety, you felt a hand grasp your shoulder. You turned to face Ren, she sent a slight nod and you let out a long breath.

“Hi, my name is Ren Tanaka. I assume you already know who my brother is.” She said, griping your shoulder a little tighter.

You felt a striking pain creep its way up your leg but you held your outburst in. You could see a smile release itself onto your brother's face. “What now?” you said. Nishinoya raised a brow.

“You have a weird grin on your face, what is it.” He turned to face the team. “Can they play a game with us?!” you felt your heart drop.

You hadn't told your brother about the injury you sustained a while back, and you still weren't completely healed. But you couldn't disappoint your brother, you just got back after a year of being away. The least you could do was play one game. 

“If it's ok with the girls. We could play a six on six.” Daichi said. Ren smiled and you nodded.

Luckily you and Ren were already dressed well enough for a game of volleyball, but you weren't sure how long you could last in a game. The boys split up into two teams of five: Daichi, Nishinoya, Sugawara, Asahi and Ennoshita, on one team. And; Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Tanaka, on the other team.

You head over to the second team since Nishinoya’s team already has a libero. Ren gave you a  _ you hurt yourself again and you are dead  _ look and you nodded. But she knew better not to believe you would be careful. Because once you started playing, it was hard to get you to stop.

* * *

Your leg was throbbing, but you weren't giving up. Sugawara was setting up for a serve to Asahi. The ball was hurdling towards the floor but you were there just in time to save it. You jumped to your feet and another gut wrenching pain shot up your leg.

A weird gleam set itself in the jumpy ginger’s eyes. They were going to do that weird quick attack and you knew full well that either your brother’s going to catch it in time, or your team was going to win the game.

The loud clang of the ball to the gym floor was music to your ears. You could feel the room brighten as the jumpy ginger and the grumpy dark haired one celebrated the win we received.

Ren came running towards you and you knew exactly why. Your leg was numb and you could barely stand. Ren hooked her arm under yours but you pushed her away. “I can do it Ren, I'm fine.” You grumbled.

All the boys were praising each other when you walked over. “I don't think we really introduced ourselves. I’m Sugawara.” He held out his hand and you took it.

“I already know who everyone is. I used to call Yuu-san and Tanaka-san all the time.” The boys stared at you and you smiled, trying to hide the bellowing pain in your leg. You went to take another step but your leg gave, but before you could hit the floor Ren scooped you up back on your feet.

“I knew this would happen! Why didn't you just tell Noya-san so you didn't hurt your leg more than it already is!” Ren scolded. Your brother was immediately in your face, worry in his voice as he said; “What is she talking about?”

You turned your head as tears pricked your eyes, "I fractured my leg awhile back and it’s still not fully healed so I might have made it worse by playing.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked. 

“I didn't want to worry you, I didn't even tell dad. The only people who knew were Ren and Mom." You said, looking at your feet.

Nishinoya pulled you into a hug, “You should have told me so then i wouldn’t have made you play and then you wouldn't have hurt yourself again.” 

“Ok.” you pulled away and looked up to see the entire team staring at you, including the coach--who had somehow turned up somewhere in the last few minutes. 

“Hey I have a great idea! Since you can't play anymore and you were the captain of the 3rd best girls volleyball team…” Nishinoya began.

“What if you became the assistant coach!” Tanaka finished. You swear those two share a brain cell. 

“Um. If it's ok with the coach I guess. But what about Ren-chan, she quit at the same time I did.” Tanaka raised a brow.

Oh shit. She didn't tell him did she. Oh you and your stupid big mouth, what the hell is wrong with you?!

“Then she can become assistant manager with Kiyoko and Yachi!” both yours and Ren's head shot up at the sound of the jumpy ginger--Hinata’s--voice.

“Yea!” Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted. You turned to your best friend, she smiled and then nodded.

“Hey girls, I’m coach Ukai.” The tall coach said, holding out his hand. You shook it and said; "I know who you are, Nishinoya told me all about your team. Your grandfather is the other coach Ukai.” You smiled and so did he.

“Why don't you girls go see Takeda after school and we can sort out your duties then. Now i need to get these boys ready for a short practice tournament this weekend.” 

“Thank you.” you said and walked to your bag. “I’ll see you at home, Yuu-san.” You winked to the rest of the team and rushed out the door, Ren on your tail.

* * *

You listened to the tall blonde named Tsukishima, degrade and pester the other two 1st years; Kageyama and Hinata. They had to get at least over a 40 on the mid-term exam to be able to go to the practice tournament soon.

“Tsukki, I think you're being a little too hard on them don't you think?” Yamaguchi said as he continued to pack their brains with knowledge that not even your brain could hold.

You continued to write some new strategies for the team that you could use during the practice matches. But you were more focused on how many people were going to be there. 

“Daichi-san?” you asked, he hummed a response. “Do you know how many people are going to be at the tournament?” he had a  _ thinking _ face on as he calculated the amount in his head.

“I would say about 60-70 people if you count the coaches and managers.” Your eyes widened and Ren's ears perked and then slumped towards you. She laid her head on your lap, “We’re gonna die.” She mumbled

You giggled. “We’ll be fine.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuhh wait? y/n? becoming besties with kuroo akaashi and bokuto? noooooooo :)

“We’re not fine.” You said as the bus neared the parking lot of Nekoma. The boys were pumped with energy and excitement, while you and Ren were excited for the boys. You were also shaking with anxiety. 

Everyone hopped off the bus and met with all of Nekoma’s boys volleyball team, waiting for Karasuno’s arrival.

“You both should be fine with these boys, they're kind. I promise.” Kiyoko whispered.

You nodded and grabbed your best friend's hand as you walked into the school. You then jumped out of your clothes as a two-toned mohawk boy was shouting about how beautiful Kiyoko and Yachi are.

“AND THERE'S MORE!! TWO MORE!!” You jumped again when he was right in your face, hearts in his eyes.

“HEY! Back off, that’s my sister!!” Noya and Tanaka yelled at the boy as you both rushed into the gym. You were met with the bright lights of Nekoma’s Gymnasium. Boys who were previously practicing, now staring at the four girls at the entrance to the gym.

You shook off the shiver creeping up your spine. Your chest felt like it was caving in, restricting your breathing.

The screeching of clean shoes on vinyl--surprisingly--was the only thing keeping you grounded. It always calmed you before a game, and it was doing the same now.

Your breathing was still ragged, but at least you felt calm. “Nishinoya-san, are you ok?” you opened one of your eyes, seeing a green haired boy.

You let out a staggered breath, “I’m okay Yamaguchi-san, just a little shaky. And call me Y/n, calling me Nishinoya will just get confusing.” He nodded, handing you his water bottle.

“Thanks.”

* * *

The matches alone were stressful enough for you, having to watch for every little flaw to attempt to perfect it. But on top of that, there were always boys lurking like leeches somewhere around you.

You could feel eyes boring into the back of your skull. You took a slow look over your shoulder, making eye-contact with a grey haired boy. He was wearing the number 4, a yellow pinnie over his sweat-soaked shirt.

He waved at you, mouthing; “come here.”

You quickly leapt from your seat on the bench, telling Ukai you had to use the washroom.

The boy had a beaming smile on his face, a dark haired male standing next to him. “Hi there, I'm Keiji Akaashi and this is Koutarou Bokuto. He has a question for you.”

You bowed and turned your attention towards Bokuto, who was jumping up and down. “Whats her name?” he asked.

You cocked a brow. “He means the blonde haired girl, the one that came in with you.” You made an “O” shape with your mouth. “Her name’s Ren. she’s really sweet and funny, i think she’ll like you.”

You smiled warmly at the boys. “Whats your name?” Akaashi asked.

“Y/n Nishinoya, but you can call me Y/n.” 

“Whats your role here?”

“I'm the assistant coach.”

Akaashi nodded, he pointed behind you and you turned. Seeing Ukai calling you back, “Well I've gotta go, talk to you guys later.” 

* * *

You watched as the boys ate, you held your empty plate over the garbage can, dropping it and swiftly exiting towards one of the gyms.

You had to get this tension in your shoulders out of your body, and the only way you knew how was to play volleyball.

You saw the light of one of the gyms, almost sprinting towards it. The gym was cool because of the door being left open. You quickly set up the net, forgetting that you had an injured leg you winced when a sharp pain plowed up your leg.

“God damn it.” you muttered, grabbing the nearest volleyball as you began to jump serve. Probably not the best idea, but you didn't care. 

The smack of the ball on the floor was soothing, easing the tension in your back and shoulders. You landed after your--what felt like--hundredth jump serve, your leg was throbbing but you didn't care.

You just threw another ball into the air and ran towards it, your hand connecting with the ball. It sent vibrations along your arm.

“That's a pretty good jump serve you got there.” A voice said from the entrance of the gym.

You scratched the back of your neck, “How long have you been standing there?” you didn't look towards the boy, avoiding eye contact was a defence that you weren't going to break.

The ball connected with the floor again, the smack resonating a soft hum through your veins. “ _ We  _ have been standing here long enough.” You swung your head towards him, three boys stood at the entrance of the gym.

You let out a sigh of relief, Akaashi and Bokuto stood behind a tall, black-haired male. “My name's Tetsurou Kuroo, I'm one of the players from Nekoma.” held out his hand.

You reluctantly took it, biting your already stubby nails. “You play?” he raised a brow. 

“Used to. Something happened that ended my career." You chuckled. Replaying the memory of how injured yourself almost a year ago.

The lights of the gym were bright, they made you even more dizzier. You made the smart decision of not eating at all that day, and the day before, and the day before. You were so wrapped up in winning and creating new strategies, you just forgot.

This ends with you landing on your foot wrong when you went up for a combo attack. You refused to stop playing so you sprung from where you landed on your ass, almost immediately crashing back down to the floor.

Turns out you had fractured your leg, also resulting in the end of your volleyball career. They tried to call your parents but you had refused, going as far as threatening the sweet nurses.

Ren also quit, but that's another story. She dedicated her free time to caring for you until you could walk without a cast and crutches.

It was only four months ago that you got your cast taken off, the ghost of your six month cast still evident on your leg.

“Do you wanna play?” Bokuto had snapped you back from your reminiscing. “I guess, if it's okay with you guys.”

They nodded and Kuroo asked you about your former position. “Libero.”

His eyes popped out of his head, “Seriously?! I would've thought you were a setter or wing spiker with that jump serve of yours!” You smiled

“Bokuto! She’s a libero, can you believe that?” they began to fascinate upon you.

You looked towards Akaashi for help. “Ok guys let's play, Me and Bokuto-san versus, Y/n and Kuroo.”

You nodded and the boys dispersed. You quickly stretch your legs, the 2 on 2 game beginning.

Akaashi set the ball, sending it to Bokuto. His hand was about to smack the ball when you pin-pointed his trajectory. 

The ball was sent hurtling right beside the net. You dived, catching the ball before the satisfying sound of rubber on vinyl could be heard.

A look of shock was on all of the boys faces--even Akaashi’s brows were raised--as Kuroo smacked the ball to the other side. 

“What the hell?! How did you get Bokuto’s cross shot?! No one has ever been able to do that!” Kuroo shouted, you shrugged.

“I mean, I was the captain of my previous team. But you should see Ren play, she was the ace after all.” Stars appeared in Bokuto’s eyes.

Akaashi grabbed a ball, handing it to you. “You guys wanna go again?” 

You smiled, "I could play all night.” 

But you couldn't, because by the end of your second “set” your leg was numb from the pain.

“Holy shit Y/n! You're like a beast!” Bokuto said. You rubbed the back of your neck, shifting your weight to your good leg.

Akaashi sighed, “We should really head to bed, we still have one more day of practice.”

You nodded, going to take a step but failing. You stumbled to the ground, clutching your leg as it throbbed in pain. Constant bellowing, needle-like pain was shooting up your leg.

“Y/n! Are you ok?” Bokuto was scrambling to help you stand.

“This happens sometimes if I'm on my leg for too long.” You mumbled as Kuroo took your other arm around his shoulders.

Akaashi took your leg in his hands, “Is this what stopped you from playing volleyball?” you nodded.

Another gut wrenching pain went up your calf. You clenched your fists, your eyes squeezed shut.

“Just take me to the nurse's office or something, I can rest there while one of you goes and gets Ren. She has my medication.” You heaved out as the boys carried you to who knows where and Akaashi rushed off towards the girl's sleeping area.

The room was dark, and funny enough the light was burnt out in the nurse's office. Kuroo placed you onto the nearest bed, while Bokuto paced.

“Bokuto, I'm fine. As long as i get my meds i’ll be okay.” You sent a warm smile his way, he smiled back.

The door burst open, revealing a worried best friend and a panting Akaashi. “She can run.” he breathed.

A giggle released itself from your mouth as Ren fumbled with the cap to your medication. You took it from her hands, sliding the cap off you dumped a pill into your palm. Swallowing it, without water. You felt a glare, locking eyes with your best friend.

“Whaaaatt? It's not gonna hurt to swallow without water.” She was still glaring as she turned towards the three boys standing behind her.

“Why would you ask her to play?! Did you know she was injured?! I mean, why else would someone forcibly quit volleyball?! I-” You cut her off.

“Ren! They didn't know you dumbass!” Her face softened as she turned back to you. She embraced you, her skin was warm, probably from her adrenaline pumping when she found out her friend was hurt.

She let out a staggered sigh, "I'm going back to bed, but I don't want you left alone in here, so at least one of you has to stay here with her.” She glared at them. You shook your head as they held their breath, Ren exiting the room.

“Oh my god! That was so hot!!” Bokuto cheered, slumping into a nearby chair. You rolled your eyes.

“You guys don't have to stay, i’ll be fine.” They all shook their heads. “She's terrifying.”

“I agree you should have seen her when she found out you were hurt.” Akaashi shuddered as he relived the memory of your best friend bolting down the hall with a deadpan face. Calm as ever, even calmer than Akaashi.

“You guys should get some sleep, i’ll be knocked out in a few minutes because of the meds.” They nodded and each climbed into a chair or bed.

Kuroo yawned before saying; “I think you’d like being friends with us, you should come hang. Maybe play as long as you don't hurt yourself.” You smiled, the medication kicking in.

“Night boys.” Exhaustion came over you and darkness clouded your vision.

“Night Y/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im proud of this and i feel like akaashi, bokuto and kuroo would be protective over y/n soooo yea ;)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voice kink? nahhh you're not h0rnee, just simping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight panic attack at the end !!WARNING!!

“Hey, you should get up.” a soft voice said. You rubbed your eyes, coming up to a sitting position.

You looked to your side, meeting cat-like eyes belonging to a fake blonde boy. He held a gaming console in his hands. He had a pretty face, but he looked exhausted. 

Your face warmed. Why the hell were you blushing?! Was it his voice? His face? Maybe the way his cat-like eyes bored into yours-

You took a long breath, "What's your name?” you asked.

He continued to stare at his game, “Kozume Kenma. What’s yours?”

You felt a shiver creep up your spine at the sound of his soft voice. Yep it was definitely his voice. Do you have a voice kink? Noooo you're not turned on, just blushing like crazy.

“Y/n Nishinoya, but you can call me Y/n. it's just easier.” he nodded, still staring at his game.

You quickly hopped off the bed, big mistake. The spiking pain in your leg caused you to become dizzy for a second, but that didn't last long. You were out of the room before Kenma, scurrying to the gym.

You were late. Late late late late late. God damn it.

As you entered the gym, you saw your team doing dive laps. Jeez, how the hell were you going to make it to nationals when you haven't even won more than two hands worth of practice matches.

“Hey Y/n!” you heard Kuroo’s voice, turning to see him waving at you. Your face turned dark, stomping towards him, his hand dropped. You grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him into the hallway.

“Why weren't you there when I woke up?” he raised a brow.

“You just looked so peaceful. Why? Do you have a problem with Kenma?”

Your face turned a bright red, “N-no i just, ugh, never mind. Go play volleyball.”

“Your face is so red. Are you blushing~?” he teased. “No you moron, just go.” You pushed him towards the gym.

He grabbed your cheeks, “You are! Wait, do you like Kenma~?” your face got hotter as you tried to escape his grip.

“I don't know! We’ll talk about it later okay! Go play your stupid practice matches!” he was shoved into the gym by you, he stumbled a bit.

He smirked. You stuck your tongue out at him, tempted to give him the finger.

* * *

You sat in the gym, waiting for your three new friends to enter. You heard the cackling down the hall.

“Hey! I can't help that she's so adorable, I mean she was redder than your school jackets.” Bokuto said as he walked into the room.

You waved, avoiding eye contact with Kuroo, “Are you guys talking about Ren?” Bokuto sank to the floor.

“She’s so beautiful.” He was in a daze, you smiled. This boy was definitely going to make Ren happy.

Kuroo started to giggle, “Speaking of crush’s~ Y/n~.” Bokuto shot up, Akaashi’s brow raised.

“Y/n-chan has a crush~?” You scowled. You hate it when people use the formatilty “chan” it irritates you. (the only exception is Ren).

“Don't use chan, and no I don't.” you crossed your arms.

“Liar! You were bright red when all I did was say his name!” you turned your head, the warmth creeping up your face again.

“Who is it?! Tell meeeeee.” Bokuto pouted, his hair seeming to do the same. “No!”

Kuroo covered his mouth, aiming it towards Bokuto and Akaashi. Their eyes both widened, Bokuto’s face broke out into a sly grin. 

“Kenma? Aww they’d be so cute together~” Bokuto teased, Akaashi nodded. “You would be.”

You rolled your eyes, picking up a stray volleyball. Throwing it at Kuroo’s head, “Die. all of you.” he dodged, snickering.

Bokuto and Kuroo walked towards you, you could feel a rush of fear fall over you. They came running towards you, scooping you up into the air. 

“Put me down you morons! Akaashi-kun! Help me.” He shook his head in amusement, you scowled. “You guys are evil! Evil i tell you!”

They continued to laugh. You eventually gave up and let them just carry you around the gym chanting; “Y/n has a crush~. Y/n has a crush~.” in their horrible sing-song voices.

They eventually put you down, you felt dizzy from the constant bouncing and spinning.

Akaashi cocked a brow, Bokuto whispering something in his ear. He nodded, they all walked towards you. You were just picking at your nails when they all crowded you, pulling you into a group hug.

“Oh my god! We’ve known each other for what? A day? And you guys are all over me.” you crossed your arms.

“Can we be your wing-men?” Bokuto asked, and you let out a sigh. “I guess so, But! I don't know if i even like him, all we did was exchange a few words.” You mumbled

“Yea, and you were blushing like crazy.” Kuroo teased. You smacked his arm, pushing the boys away.

“Okay, can we play volleyball now?” they nodded, Bokuto ruffled your hair. “I'm not a child Bokuto-san.” He just grinned.

Die. All of you, die.

* * *

It was late, and you sat next to Ren on the bus, your phone would not stop going off. You were added to a group chat with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi. You were the only one still awake on the bus.

It was always hard for you to fall asleep when moving, that's the problem with being a light sleeper  _ and _ having insomnia. 

You checked your phone, 12 am and 70+ messages on your phone. You opened your phone, reading the recent text messages.

**Kuroo:**

call us when u get home

**Bokuto:**

yeah so we can talk about your cruuusshhhh 😉

**Kuroo:**

Y/n kenma? Has a nice ring to it don't ya think Bokuto?

**Bokuto:**

hehehehehehehehehe

**You:**

die. be buried alive. six feet under. both of you.

and yes Kuroo I'll call when i get home

You shut off your phone, rolling your eyes. Rens drool was soaked down the side of your shirt. But you're used to it. You lay awake while your best friend drools on you or your pillows.

The drive was long, and you waited for the boys to wake. The bus came to a stop in front of Karasuno and the boys slowly woke as Ukai went down the aisle, smacking them on the head.

“Wake up wake up! Lets go!” he stopped beside you and Ren, looking down at you. “Did you sleep at all?” You shook your head.

“She's not gonna wake up so i’ll carry her out.” he cocked a brow. “Hey. i might look small, but i’ve been carrying this kid around since we were six.” 

He laughed and you stood, picking up your best friend with ease. You walked down towards yours and Rens street. Tanaka and Nishinoya trailing behind. You felt a striking pain go up your leg, but you ignored it. 

You went to the entrance of Ren’s house. “Tanaka! Come get her so i can go home.” he quickly lifted his sister off you back, complaining about how heavy she was.

You giggled, Nishinoya hooked his arm under yours. You looked at him curiously. “I could tell it was hurting so c’mon let's go home.” you nodded and limped down your street.

You quickly called the group chat, three boys connecting to the call. “Hey hey hey! What's up Y/n.” you smiled, unpacking your stuff, searching for your medication. 

“Just called to tell you i was safe, i'm going to sleep so i’ll see you guys next week at Shinzen.” they all nodded, everyone but Akaashi leaving the call.

“Y/n?” your ears perked, you hummed a response to the calm male.

“Are you alright?” you nodded, even though he couldn't see you. Pulling out your medication. “Just tired, i’ll see you next week.” he raised a brow and you laughed saying a curt goodbye before hanging up.

You let out a sigh. Crashing onto your pillows, you set your medication on your side table, swallowing the pill. You quickly drifted off into space, sleep over coming you.

* * *

You sucked in a breath, about to make a jump serve as you waited for everyone to come to morning practice. You had the keys today so you had to be here really early, even before Hinata and Kageyama. And they get here early.

The smack of the ball was relaxing as the sleeping pills started to wear off. Even though you took your medication, you still awoke early in the morning. 

Your watch read 5 am as you smacked the ball again. You have been here for three hours already. The sun peeked through the crack in the door, the winter air was the only thing keeping you from dying of heat.

Sweat ran down your face. The chatter of your team being drowned out by the sound of the ball smacking the ground, over and over and over again.

Ren watched as you continuously practiced your jump serve. Karasuno’s boys volleyball team stood behind her, watching your every move in amazement. They were speechless.

You came down from the jump, landing right on your bad leg. Bellowing pain was striking itself up your calf. “Dammit!” you screeched, not knowing that there were 12 boys trying to push themselves inside, but were held back by one girl.

“She hates being coddled when she's hurt, we have to wait until she’s done grumbling. Then we can file in.” Ren hissed to the boys behind her.

You climb back to your feet, taking another ball. You threw it at the wall, letting a frustrated scream relieve itself from your throat. You collapsed to the ground.

You were weak. Who cares if you hurt your leg, why should that stop you from playing your favourite sport? The sport that helped you through everything. You just need to push through the pain, then you won't be weak.

Your chest was caving in one itself, or at least it felt like it. You were heaving, not taking in enough air and blowing too much out. Your body was shaking, you stared down at your hands, you gripped onto the side of your face.

Tears rolled down your face, your vision was blurry. All you could see was a figure in front of you. “Y/n! You need to breathe.” you heard Ren's voice.

You could hear the way she was breathing, you followed. Your breath was staggered but you could see again, the tears stopped. The boys watched as you calmed, worry all over their faces.

Ren pulled you into an embrace, “A panic attack now? What happened Blue?” her soft voice calms your nerves. You shook your head, “I’m so weak.” you muttered into her hair.

“Liar. you are not weak. You’re the strongest person I know.” you clenched her shirt in your hands, not realizing that the boys had circled you. You felt the warmth of their bodies before they touched you.

The warmth of all of those bodies made you relax, your brother specifically was clutching onto you like a koala.

You took a shaky breath, “I’m okay guys, you can let go.” they shook their heads. You chuckled, rubbing the nearest boy's head. 

Soon enough they were off of you, they helped you to stand. “Next time something like that happens, call us. Please.” Daichi sounded softer as his gentle face bored into yours.

You nodded. “I’m glad I agreed to become the assistant coach.” they smiled back.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just hangin with the boys... and maybe your crush :D

You walked alongside Kuroo. The three boys had asked you to come to Tokyo and visit them, almost begging. You gave in when they revealed that they had a surprise for you, and you had to admit; it did peak your interest.

“Sooo, Y/n?” Bokuto started, you hummed. “What’s Ren like? I mean she seems sweet but what is she like?”

You thought for a second as you and the boys came to a stop at a nearby park. The night sky was fogged, it wasn't as clear in the city as it was in the rural areas where you lived. 

“She’s sweet. She’s also dumb, she has a weird sense of humor. She's a badass, a hard worker. She's a lot of good things.” He was smiling. Jesus, he’s such a simp. 

“But you need to go slow with her, she just got out of a really rocky relationship.” Your face turned dark, glaring at the silvered-haired himbo. “And I swear to whoever the fuck is up there, you hurt her in any way shape or form,” You tilted your head to the side, “and you might end up as a heap of flesh on the ground.”

They all stared at you with a hint of fear. Who knew you could switch from a slightly hot-headed, sweet girl, to a protective, insane-like woman.

“So, why did you guys call me here? You said you had some sort of surprise.” Their faces had sly, sneaking grins on their faces--excluding Akaashi. Kuroo sountered towards you, “He’ll be here any minute.”

You jolted up from the bench. “What do you mean he?!” you grabbed Kuroo by his collar, he still smiled as he looked behind you. “Him.”

You spun around, met with the bleach blonde hair of Kenma. His head was down, staring at the ground. He didn't have his game console with him, he instead fiddled with his fingers. He was wearing a dark hoodie and loose jeans, only hanging on his--probably tiny--hips.

You felt your face warm. Luckily it was dark so no one could see your face as you spun your head. A heated glare boring into the two snickering boys. Akaashi was trying to hold in his giggles.

“Hey, guys.” His soft voice said, you turned your head back towards him. “Hey Kenma, how are you?” He shrugged, slumping onto the bench you were previously sitting on.

Bokuto and Kuroo sat next to him, indulging him in a quiet conversation. You tried to eavesdrop, hearing a few snippets of an indication that they were talking about you.

You sat on the grass, staring at the barely visible stars. The moon isn't as bright as it was in Miyagi but it was there, and you could clearly see how full it was tonight. Makes sense on why those dipshits decided to invite Kenma.

You felt a presence sitting down next to you, “What do you want Kuroo?” The person shifted. 

“I think i'm a little too small to be Kuroo.” The voice belonged to Kenma. Your face became a bright red, you scratched the back of your neck. Biting the stubs you called nails.

“S-sorry Kenma.” you mentally kicked yourself for stumbling over your words.

Your stomach was filling with butterflies, you tried to push them away. “You like watching the stars.” You made a confused expression.

“T-the stars? Y-you like looking at them r-right?” You giggled at his embarrassed face. “Yea, but they look way better in Miyagi. They're a lot brighter there.” You smiled as you stared at your favourite constellation; Ookami, meaning “wolf” in english.

You stared at it for a while, not realizing how much time had passed. You pulled out your phone as a text from the group chat came through.

They had sent a picture of you and Kenma’s backs, you both stared at the stars. His head was on your shoulder.

You turned your head to find your nose knocking with the top of his head. He was asleep, you couldn’t help but feel happy, not trying to suppress the butterflies.

You tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't budge. You opted to carry him on your back. And you were right, he did have tiny hips.

He was lighter than you thought, but that just made it easier for you. You walked towards the three boys, “Let's take him home, he’s dead asleep.”

They all nodded, you leading the way. “Kuroo, show me the way to his house.” he walked to the front, leading you down the street.

* * *

His house wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. You knocked on the front door. A small woman opened the door, a look of surprise on her face as she looked at the picture in front of her;

A small girl carrying her son, and three boys snickering and grinning at the scene.

“I can take him up to his room.” The woman just nodded, opening the door wide enough for you to slip inside.

The stairs were carpet, so you luckily didn't slip from the borrowed slippers (that was a show to watch, you, trying to change shoes with a person on your back. Smartest idea you’ve ever had.)

You struggled to open the door but you eventually got it open. The room was somewhat clean, a few stray hoodies and underwear. The television screen in his small room illuminated a blue-light, showing the game he was previously playing before he left--most likely forced to come to the park.

You pulled back his covers, placing the male onto the bed. You admired his pretty face as he curled into himself, grabbing a pillow as if it were a person he loved dearly. 

You let out a giggle, closing his bedroom door behind you. Bowing to the woman who you assumed was his mother, quickly exiting the boy’s--you most likely had a crush on--house.

Your face finally broke out into a blush, it was more severe than anytimes before because you were suppressing it for so long.

“Aw look guys, she’s blushing.” Kuroo cooed. You smacked his arm, “I hate you, all of you. Go die in a dumpster fire for all I care.”

You stomped off down the street, heading towards where you thought your dad’s truck was. “Uh Y/n, Kuroo’s house is this way.” Bokuto giggled as you stopped in your tracks, spinning on your heels.

Damn those dumbfuck friends of yours.

\---

Kuroo had convinced you to stay the night instead of driving back to Miyagi since it did take you half the day to get here. It was also an advantage since the training camp was starting tomorrow.

You had already texted your mother, she teased you about staying at a boys house. You argued back that there would be two others so it wasn't like that, but she just said a sly “mhm” in response. 

You had also texted Ren to ask if she could grab some of your things.

The three boys were all seated on the couch, no room for you so you slouched to the ground. You still grinned like a mad man at the thought of a sleeping Kenma.

“Hey Y/n?” You hummed. “What really happened that ended your career in volleyball?” You snapped your head towards Bokuto. His golden eyes were laced with what looked like concern and interest. 

“Well you guys know i injured my leg.” You continued to tell the three boys how you had landed wrong during nationals last year and had fractured it. You also explained why it still hurts after almost a year of recovery.

“I had pushed myself too hard during PT, landing me on medication that would somewhat suppress the pain,” But the side effects caused you to be diagnosed with insomnia. Now you take both melatonin and medication for your leg.

You shrugged, “That's pretty much it, and I still play when I can,” even though you're not supposed to.

They stared at you with pity. You scoffed, you don't need their pity, you didn't want it. They can keep it to themselves.

* * *

The ground was uncomfortable, but that didn't change whether you were sleeping or not. You stared at the ceiling as the sun came into view through the window in Kuroo’s living room.

You groaned, remembering you had to go for a week-long training camp. You looked at your watch: 5 am. The boys would be making it to Shinzen in an hour so you had to get up.

You hopped to your feet. You let out a shriek, your leg was yelling at you to get some pain killers. Luckily your little outburst didn't wake the three sleeping boys.

You limped towards Kuroo's kitchen, opting to make breakfast. His cupboards were full, you were going to make homemade pancakes. They had every single ingredient you needed.

You always loved to cook, cooking for you and Ren especially. Everyone you had previously cooked for praised and provoked your ego, and it worked. You were confident in the kitchen, but that doesn't mean your going to be some housewife.

You flip-flopped the pancakes, making more than needed. You looked at the clock, 5:15. You and the boys should leave in about a half an hour or  less.

Kuroo was the first to walk in, Bokuto and Akaashi following behind. They rubbed their eyes, still not realizing you had breakfast on the table. “Morning dipshits. Foods on the table.” you munched on your own plate as they looked at you in surprise.

“What? Eat, we have to leave soon.” They still stared as they sat and ate their--delicious--breakfast. They hummed in pleasure, the taste of your added secret ingredient made them feel filled.

Your favourite himbo, licked his plate clean. You giggled at the strange owl like boy. “You guys should get ready, i’ll clean up.” They nodded, but before they could leave they had to thank you by crowding you in a group hug.

They squeezed you, restricting your breathing. “Guys. C-cant breath.” You pretended to faint, the three boys breaking away as your body went limp.

“Jeez, finally.” You huffed. They all let out a sigh.

You pushed them all back into the living room, “Go get ready you dicks.” They chuckled at the new names you were calling them as they walked up the stairs, talking about who knows what.

You looked down at the shirt you wore. It was one of Kuroo’s old shirts, it hung on your shoulders, almost falling off. You also wore the pair of shorts you had worn under your pants. Only because you had no clean underwear and you were not going to be getting any infections.

But that also resulted in you going commando, but no one would know that unless they asked. You have a habit of being obvious when asked a straightforward question.

The boys came running down the stairs, closing your phone as they ran through the kitchen. Kuroo threw you over his shoulder, you hit his back as he burst through his front door, running towards your dad’s truck. 

He placed you in the driver's seat, then hopping into the passenger's seat. Bokuto scrambled to get into the back, while Akaashi delicately sat beside him.

You started the truck, pulling out of the driveway. The roads were clear so you didn't have to worry about being late. “Do you guys have everything because I'm not turning around.” They all nodded.

You turned down a street, leading you towards Shinzen high school. You parked as close to the school as possible, seeing Kenma sat on the stairs outside the school. He was most likely waiting for Kuroo.

You slumped next to him, letting out a yawn. “Hey Kenma.” He hummed. You waited for Kuroo to come back.

He finally burst back through the doors. “They’re here.” Kenma said quietly. You broke out into a jog, trying to see where the boys’ bus was.

“Y/n!” you spun your head towards the sound of your name. It was Hinata, Kenma and Kuroo trailed behind you. “Hey guys!”

The boys were surprised to see you in something other than a school uniform or gym clothes. Ren handed you a bag, full to the brim of your clothing. You gave your best friend a tight embrace. 

She giggled at the three nut heads who thought a cell tower was Tokyo tower. Kuroo babbled as you trailed beside him and Kenma. He nudged you with his elbow, you glared. “Talk to him.” he mouthed to you, but you pretended not to understand and just looked ahead.

He let out a sigh, nudging you again but this time a little too hard. You had knocked into Kenma, almost knocking him over. But you had grabbed his arm before he could fall, instead you ended with your ass on the pavement.

“Ouch.” Some wingman you are Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think its a little rushed so im really sorry ab that


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Detailed mentions of blood and stabbing, toxic ex/yandere ex (ren) Panic attack, mentions of domestic abuse and emotional abuse and mentions of an eating disorder

The wind was cool, it blew your hair back as you stood outside. The school felt crowded and you needed to get out of there. You sucked in a breath, preparing to enter the school once again.

Your leg was pounding and you were exhausted, but you were going to play with your friends anyways, can’t disappoint the dipshits and pretty boy. You walked into the gymnasium, a grin on your face as you saw the boys playing with someone new.

“I see you found someone to replace me. Traitors.” you fake scoffed, a pout on your face as a tall blonde turned to look at you. It was Tsukishima, you wondered how long it took them to convince him to play.

“Hey Tsukishima, what's up?” He waved, shrugging his shoulders, “These guys basically begged me to play, almost getting on their hands and knees, treating me like the king.”

You laughed at his lie and attempt to throw Bokuto and Kuroo under the bus. “Hey, Y/n?” you swung your head towards Akaashi, a soft look on his face. “You look tired, did you sleep at all last night?” 

Your eyes slightly widened, rubbing the back of your neck. “Yea, like five minutes.” you admitted. The three boys were in shock, how the hell were you moving when you didnt even sleep.

“Is it because you didn't have your meds? Or were you thinking about something?” Akaashi was in your face, a kind tone in his voice. You hated it, the coddling, but he was trying to help.

“I just didn't have my meds on hand that's all, it's no big deal, happens all the time.” you shrugged him off, “Can we just play volleyball.” They all nodded.

Tsukishima felt a sense of worry flow through him. Why was his coach not sleeping, was she okay? Did she need help?

He didn't know why he was worrying, but he was.

* * *

You felt like you were going to collapse, the ball was hurtling to the floor. Bokuto did a quick cross shot, but you were there. Your hand had missed the ball, ending with your head being slammed to the ground by the force of the ball.

You saw blue and yellow as you rolled onto your back. “Ouch Bokuto, that hurt. You leech.” you sat up, rubbing the spot where you were hit. Your nose was throbbing, a trickling feeling going from your nose to your lips.

You licked above your lips, tasting an iron-like taste. “You dipshits, i’m bleeding!!” you shouted as you jumped to your feet. You almost fell back to the ground because you were so dizzy.

Bokuto had caught you, reluctantly placing you back on the ground. “You need to sleep Y/n.” You heaved a sigh. “Fine, just let me get cleaned up first.” You slowly helped yourself up from the vinyl floor, walking towards the gym doors.

“See you tomorrow.” you said blankly before slowly making your way to the bathroom.

You washed the blood from your face, staring yourself in the mirror. The person looking back at you looked stressed, worn out, exhausted. But I guess that's what happens when you're up the whole night because your medication didn't work, or you were working on strategies for your team. 

The door creaked open, revealing a blonde with his head down, staring at his game console. “What are you doing in the girls bathroom?”

You felt a creeping feeling making its way up your spine. “Women don't need urinals.” He said plainly, lifting his head to look at you.

It was Kenma, staring with wide eyes and a mouth hanging open. “Y/n are you okay?” he came towards you, taking slow and hesitant steps. “Yeah why?” you asked.

He placed a hand on your wet cheek, “You're crying.” you quickly placed a hand to the opposite cheek, feeling a stream of salty water running down your face. “Why?” he asked with his soft voice, it made you melt on the inside.

“I-i don't know.” You said honestly, you felt your breath quicken, “I-i d-don't-ow” you choked out, feeling the room getting smaller. Kenma held your cheeks in his hands, “Y/n look at me, you need to look at me.”

You were frantic, panicking. Why were you crying, why was it hard to breath. You weren't sad and you weren't in a situation where you should panic.

You turned to look at him, he had a look that was unrecognizable to you. “Can i hug you?” you quickly nodded, ultimately causing you to become dizzy again. He pulled you into a tight embrace, causing you to relax in his hold.

Your head rested on his shoulder, breathing in his cinnamon smell. He rubbed your back, knowing you were going to fall asleep in his arms he didn't stop. You eventually felt your impending exhaustion catch up to you, colliding with your consciousness like a tsunami wave.

You let out a shaky breath, knowing as much as you wanted to, you wouldn't be able to fall asleep. But the warmth of his body was something you didn't want to let go of, so you didn't. And eventually, to your own surprise, you fell asleep in your crush’s arms.

* * *

Your phone was what woke you, the ringtone that Bokuto had set for his contact blasting throughout the bathroom.

You grumbled as you answered the phone. “What do you want Bokuto?”

His voice was shaky as he said; “Where are Y/n, we've been looking all over the place.” 

You jolted up, your friends were looking for you and at least one was panicking. “Hey Bokuto, it's alright, I'm just in the bathroom.” 

“No you're not, we looked!” You let out a sigh, looking down at the sleeping male cuddling next to you. He was grasping onto your hips, you were surprised the ringtone didn't wake him.

“Check the mens,” you sighed. “I'm in there.” you heard a confused grunt come from Bokuto.

“Why are you-” you quickly hung up before he could say anything else. You looked down at the sleeping Kenma, admiring his soft features. You smiled, running your hands through his hair as his grip tightened around your waist.

You were hidden in the handicap stall, he had obviously dragged you there when you basically passed out in his arms. You heard the mens door swing open, startling you.

“Y/n? Are you in here?” Kuroo called your name with worry. “I’m here.” you heard the quick steps of not three sets of feet, but five.

The boys stood at the entrance of the stall, the worried looks immediately dispersing as they looked at you. More specifically, the boy cuddled next to you. Their mouths hung open, except for Tsukishima, he was staring with disgust but there was a slight softness in his gaze.

  
  


Heat traveled from your stomach to your face, a deep crimson filling itself across your face. You still continued to stroke his hair, it was the only thing keeping you stable and not dying of embarrassment.

Hinata was there too, a wide-eyed expression plastered on his face. “Hey Y/n! Are you alright?” You nodded to the ginger, still trying to control the dark red on your face.

You tried to curl in on yourself, hide from the burning gaze of the five boys. “I can't get up.” You turned your face to them. You saw the soft and admiring looks on their faces. Kuroo knelt beside you. “I’ll lift him so you can get up.”

You nodded and he swiftly pulled the sleeping boy off with ease. Bokuto took your hand, hoisting you up to stand. You hissed, the blood rushing back to your legs, causing a small bellowing in your calf.

Bokuto bent down in front of you, signaling he wanted you to get on his back. You took the chance and slowly got onto his muscled back. He lifted you with ease, he was smirking and so were the rest of them.

Those smug bastards.

“So, the shorty likes the nekoma player. Interesting.” Tsukishima had a finger to his chin as he smirked at you, you glared. “I know right, it's so bad. You should see her face when we tease her. It’s so funny.”

They continued to laugh at you, but you just pouted. You still felt exhausted, almost falling asleep on Bokuto. “Bokuto,” you said with a hoarse voice, “What time is it?” 

“I don’t know! Ask Akaashi-kun!” You rolled your eyes at the silver haired himbo, Akaashi informed you it was around 4 in the morning. 

“At least I can get a few more hours in.” You sighed. Bokuto carried you to the entrance of the girls’ sleeping area. They all waved before heading off in another direction down the hall. You huffed, running a hand through your hair as the memory of Kenma snuggled beside you kept replaying.

He was so adorable and he looked less tense, when he was asleep. You smiled.

* * *

You were watching this time. Not playing. It infuriates you how worrisome friends you now have. When you had entered the gym after practice, Akaashi began to shake his head, refusing to allow you to play after yesterday.

You had told the boys what happened after you left, blaming themselves for letting you go alone. Kuroo had also protested, Bokuto going along with it. When you argued back, Tsukishima had perked his asshole head into the conversation. He had agreed with your three friends.

You eventually gave in when Hinata protested, saying his precious coach should not play after something like that. So you huffed and complained on the sidelines, being as dramatic as you could.

“Can i please playyyyyy.” The boys looked at you with stern looks on their faces. “Guessing that’s a no.” you quipped, stretching your legs out in front of you. 

You leaned your head back, staring straight up towards the ceiling. Letting out a sigh, you reminisced through your memories. A flash of a knife went through your head, it was only there for a second but you could clearly remember where that was from. And it wasn't from a movie.

More flashes of blood, of you, curled on the ground in an alleyway. You could clearly remember the face of your attacker, Tatsuki. He was angry at something but you couldn't remember, you think it had something to do with Ren.

You touched your stomach, feeling the constant reminder of what could happen if you get too involved. But you didn't care if it kills you, you would always protect Ren no matter what, especially if her partner was abusing her, physically and mentally.

Ren was the one to find you in the alley next to your school, she had blamed herself for weeks after. Luckily you pulled her out of that, taking the weight of the burden of her shoulders and onto your own. 

After all it was your fault. You let the relationship drag on for way too long, leaving Ren with her own trauma and nightmares. You had almost lost it, turning to the only thing you knew could help, and that was volleyball. Yet with you pushing yourself, losing sleep and stressing about nationals caused a lot of health problems.

The not eating and no sleep, not a good mix before nationals. But you played and that ended with you in the hospital with a fractured leg and a pained heart. 

You let out a sigh, seeing a flash of his menacing glare with a dark grin plastered on his face as blood smeared it, your blood. You shook your head, it had taken you so long to forget so why was it coming back now?

Maybe it was because Ren might start dating again, specifically Bokuto from the info you have now. The deep scar burned on your stomach, a moment flashed in your mind. A moment where you sat in court, awaiting the sentence of your attacker. 

You remember being devastated when he was only given a year and a half, 10 months if he had good behavior and 5 years on parole. For domestic abuse, nothing for your case. Police said there was no evidence found that it was him who stabbed you.

But you didn't care, as long as your best friend was safe and he rotted in jail for a while. But then it hit you, it's been longer than 10 months. He could be out there, searching for you guys. But he was an ass, there was no way he got out on good behavior. And part of his parole made sure he wouldn't go near Ren, so she was safe.

But were you? Were you sure, positive he wouldn't come after _you._ You were the reason he ended up in jail but, were you really safe? He was crazy after all, even though he didn't look the part, the words he whispered to you that night always stuck.

“Watch out, you never know who's gonna be around the next corner.” it sent shivers down your spine. You needed to know if he was out or not, if he was roaming the streets again.

You whipped out your phone, going to the search engine. Typing his name with his sentence and the juvenile center he was at.

Reading through the various names, his caught your eyes, nothing but a phone number next to it. You quickly pressed the phone number, it took three rings before you heard a gruff voice on the other end say; “Who the hell is it?” you shook in fear.

He was out, he was out there roaming Miyagi or wherever. “It’s an old friend.” you said, trying to control the shake in your voice. 

“Is that you, Y/n?” He sounded amused, laughing on the other end as you were trying to control your breathing. “The snake who put me in that hell hole, do you know how many times i had to make someone my bitch because they were acting up?”

It was a rhetorical question, don't answer, don't say anything. “Where are you, I might pop by. Come see you-” you hung up, not wanting to hear his haunting voice. It was still the same from a year ago. His hoarse and deep voice resonating through you as he skewered you with a kitchen knife.

Your breathing was shallow and Tsukishima had noticed, watching your eyes grow wider by the second as you stared at your phone. He quickly and quietly made his way to your side, kneeling in front of you as the rest of the boys stared at him.

“Y/n, you need to breathe, I know it's hard but you need to.” his quiet words drew you back to the future, you stared at him, fear all over you. “He’s back.” you croaked as he cocked a brow at your words.

“Who’s back?” he asked, concern in his tone. “Tatsuki.” you said his name and it sent you in a spiral, you were hyperventilating. He just looked at you, his hands on your shoulders. He didn't know what to do.

Akaashi pushed him out of the way, pulling you into his arms. You struggled against them, thrashing in his grip but it only tightened. You still fought as tears ran down your face, repeating the same thing over and over. “He’s back, he’s back.” 

“Go get Ren! Bokuto, Kuroo go!” Akaashi was like a worried mother. He was cradling you as you muttered and sobbed into his shirt.

The quick footsteps of your best friend boomed through the gymnasium as she ran towards you. She looked at you with a look of worry, pulling you out of Akaashi’s arms. You still thrashed, Ren grabbed your arms, pinning them to your side as she pulled you into her chest.

“Whats going on?” She asked, turning to the gathered boys. “She was on the phone and then next thing we knew she was hyperventilating. She kept muttering something, what was it.” Akaashi tried to remember the events prior. 

“He’s back.” Tsukishima was staring at his feet as he repeated what you had said. “She also said a name. Tatsuki, do you know him?” Ren gasped, tears pricked your eyes.

You snapped out of your muttering, realizing your best friend was about to break down. You held her face in your hands, making her look at you. “Ren, he has no idea where we are. He won't touch you, I'll make sure of it.”

Tears streamed down her face, quiet sobs escaping her lips. You pulled her into a tight embrace, now ignoring your own pain. She cried into your shoulder as she remembered her past relationship filled with manipulation, and abuse.

You shushed her, looking to see Bokuto with a look of sadness and guilt. You called him over with a small hand gesture. He hesitantly knelt behind Ren, opening his arms. You swiftly place the blonde in his arms.

He ran his hands through her hair, somewhat calming her. You smiled at the boy and your best friend. You were pulled into another embrace, it was someone tall. You looked up to see Kuroo looking down with concern in his eyes.

“I’m alright Kuroo, just a bit spooked.” He sighed, “You don't have to talk about it yet, but we would really like to know so we can help you.” His voice was muffled because he buried his face in your hair. 

You patted his back, “I’ll tell you guys tomorrow, we can go into town and everything.” you smiled up at the black-haired Nekoma player. “Even though i’ve only known you guys for a short while, you’re really special to me.” 

He chuckled, hugging you tighter.  Little dickheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh heh oops... Y/n has trauma. the next chapter is gonna be a filler about Ren and Bokuto's first date :) you can skip it if you want.


	6. 6 - Filler w/ Ren & Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a filler with my OC Ren and Bokuto going on their first date :) sorry if it seems rushed.

Ren awoke with a start, strolling through the gym with her chin held high. Bokuto had asked her out yesterday, she was so excited she was beaming. “You look happy.” Y/n scoffed from behind her.

She put her hands on her hips, “Can’t i be happy when someone asks me out.” Y/n’s ears perked, eyes wide.

“What!! Who, wait it was Bokuto wasn't it.” Y/n smugly looked at her best friend knowing she was right. Ren cocked a brow, silently challenging her best friend. They silently participated in an intense staring contest. Ren finally looked away with a huff, admitting defeat. 

She nodded, Y/n jumping happily for her best friend. “Yay!! I'm so happy for you!!” Y/n was then quickly in Ren’s face, an intense, murderous look in her eyes. “If he hurts you in any way, shape or form, I will kill him and he knows it.”

Ren chuckled, “You're too intense sometimes.” Y/n crossed her arms, stomping away towards the team. Ren shook her head at her over dramatic friend, letting out a sigh. She was still smiling when Bokuto came towards her.

“H-hey Ren.” He said shyly, she chuckled again at his odd behavior. He wasn't acting like this when he asked her out, he was pretty confident. 

“Hi Bokuto, what’s up?” She walked closer towards him, only a few feet keeping them apart. He fiddled with his fingers. “I just wanted to know if you were excited for tonight?” He wasn't looking at her.

Ren took another step closer, taking his chin in her hands. He looked at her with surprise as she leaned in closer to his face. She swerved and her lips landed on his cheek. Bokuto went a dark red.

Ren giggled, walking away. As soon as her back was to him she was blushing like crazy, swiftly making it to her best friends side. “I kissed him.” she whispered, which wasn't the brightest idea, knowing how loud her best friend is.

“You what?!?!” Ren cringed at the sound in her ears, Y/n stared at her with wide eyes and a wild grin. Ren could feel the boy's eyes on the loud h/c haired girl. Ren shushed her, “Only on the cheek.”

Y/n slumped, bored at how much of a pussy her best friend can be. “At least now I have something to tease him about.” Y/n smirked, thinking of all the different things they could say to embarrass the silver haired boy.

Ren cocked a brow to her best friend. She’s quite insane.

* * *

Ren waited outside of the girls’ room, tapping her foot impatiently. He wasn’t late, she was more nervous than anything. Bokuto wouldn't tell her where they were going for their date. He had said it was a surprise. 

She wore loose army green jeans and a beige cropped tank top. Her black jacket hung on her shoulders. She finally saw the glint of silver hair walking towards her. He also wore loose jeans, a few rips around the knees and thighs. His dark top was fitted and hugged his muscles nicly.

Ren smiled, drinking in the good-looking boy in front of her. His hair was different, instead of it being slicked upwards, it was slicked back. Ren reached up and ran a hand through his gelled hair.

“Y/n made me do this, said it was better suited for a date and you would like it.” he said shyly. Ren chuckled, he took in the beautiful sound as he smiled. She looked and sounded beautiful. 

“Well blue was right, I do like it.” Bokuto cocked a brow, “Blue?” she looked at the confused himbo. She chuckled again, remembering their first day of grade school.

“It was something grade school me thought of when we first met. I’ve called her that ever since.” Bokuto nodded, still confused but was silently cackling at the new thing he could tease you about.

He took her hand in his, leading her to the outside of the school. Outside awaited a cab, going to take them who knows where. “Bokuto, where are we going?” He just grinned in response, tapping the seat to signal for the driver to go to their destination.

The ride was long, but they passed it by talking about each other, and you. They laughed a lot about that topic, how loud and hotheaded you could be, how you will always call them names but they know you mean it lovingly. 

They arrived outside of an amusement park, bright lights and signs flashing and pointing at the rides. Bokuto had a bright smile on his face, but not Ren. She worried, she never really enjoyed rides and she was quite afraid of heights but she didn't want to ruin the night so she kept quiet.

Bokuto, dragged her inside. “It only opened a week ago because of fall ending soon so i thought this would be a good idea.” Bokuto turned to Ren, frowning when he saw the anxious look on her face.

“Ren, are you alright?” She looked at him with a smile and nodded, he was still a little wary as he took her to one of the game booths. They played all of them. And i mean ALL of them.

Ren tried to avoid the rides as much as she could, but when they had already been there for an hour and had not gone on one ride, Bokuto became worried. He asked many times if she was okay and if she wanted to be here. Her answer was always the same; “Of course i wanna be here with you.” 

Bokuto had finally been able to drag Ren to one of the rides, the ferris wheel. That's where the kiss happens right? Wrong. Ren was shaking the whole way up, refusing to look down. Bokuto was even more worried and pulled her into his chest. 

“You don’t like rides, is that why you were avoiding them all night?” She sighed, looking up at him. “I’m afraid of heights and I'm terrified of fast moving rides. I'm sorry i didn't say anything, i just didn't want to ruin your night.” 

He chuckled, kissing her hair. “We could have just gotten a burger and went somewhere else. I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” She squeezed his arms in response.

When their cart landed back on the ground, Ren was out faster than you could say ferris wheel. Bokuto giggled after her. Ren looked back to see Bokuto smiling wide at her. She smiled back at him, reaching out her hand to him.

He took her hand in his and led her back towards the entrance. “I was gonna ask this another time but,” Bokuto trailed off. Ren cocked a brow, “What’s up Bokuto?”

He fidgeted, “What were you and Y/n panicking about. You were shaking in my arms and Y/n was thrashing in Akaashi’s. I-i- i didn't know what to do and i didnt know what was going on.” Ren sighed.

She wanted to tell him, but it wasn’t just her story. You were involved, it was you who was stabbed. “I was in a really toxic relationship about a year ago. Blue tried to protect me and get me out of it.”

“It’s not my place to tell you what happened to Y/n, but it was bad. So bad she ended up in the hospital. It was his fault, he did it because she was trying to protect me.” tears began to prick her eyes.

Bokuto was holding her cheeks in his hands, watching as she tried to hold her tears back. “Do you wanna stay over?” Bokuto’s words shocked her. Did he want to- no, he wasn't that low.

“I just wanna make sure you're okay. You can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch.” His face was full of concern but still bright. She nodded, leaning her head onto his shoulder. He chuckled, leading her back to his car.

* * *

Ren sat on the edge of his bed. She listened to him set up his own bed in the living room. She flopped onto the bed, not wanting to go to sleep. She sighed, opening the door of his bedroom.

She watched him throw the pillows onto the couch as she came up from behind him. She swung her arms around his waist, spooking him a bit before he relaxed in her hold. “I don't wanna sleep alone.” and that's all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ig its like a small christmas gift? nah


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of stabbing, bleeding out, etc.

You kept looking back at your phone, just so you didn't get lost. The restaurant was just ahead. You promised your friends you would explain why you were so unsteady the other day. 

They told you over and over again that you didn’t have to tell them if you weren’t ready but, you wanted them to know. They were really special to you even though you met them a few weeks ago.

You sighed, entering the mostly empty restaurant. You saw the four boys chatting with each other. Tsukishima was scowling and Bokuto was throwing his hands all over the place, Akaashi dodging his flailing arms. A chuckle released itself from your throat, catching the attention of the four boys. 

Soft looks fell across their faces like dominos, you rolled your eyes. Tsuki and Akaashi scooted out of the booth, allowing you to enter. You sat in between Bokuto and Akaashi, Tsuki and Kuroo on either end.

Bokuto leaned into your side, nudging you a bit. “Hey blue~ How are you~?” Your eyes went wide at the familiar nickname that left the silver haired himbo’s lips. You whipped your head around to look at him. He wore a mischievous grin.

He whimpered as he rubbed the back of his head. Your hand ached from smacking his head a little too hard, but he knew he deserved it. “I’m doing fine dipshit, how ‘bout you? How was your date~?” You smirked.

His pout turned into a beaming smile as he looked towards you. You cocked a brow. “It was amazing~~” he said in a dazed look. Rolling your eyes you turned your attention to the other boys around you.

“Anyways, how are you boys?” They all looked at you with looks that said: “We know you're avoiding the subject”. You huffed, head slamming onto the table. You lifted your head, pouting at the frowning Akaashi. He shook his head, denying your silent request to talk about something else.

You groaned. You felt a shiver creep up your back as you shrugged off your black jean jacket. The boys had questioning looks on their faces as you slowly pulled your extra clothing off. You slowly lifted your shirt just below your bra to reveal a long scar going across your stomach. The pale line traced from your belly button to the middle of your abdomen.

Tsuki’s eyes went wide, along with the rest of them. You turned your head in embarrassment as they examined the year old wound. Akaashi placed a hand on your shoulder, Bokuto, Kuroo and Tsuki following. They each had a hand on either your knee or your shoulder. You took a long breath before they released their grip, lightly squeezing as a sign that they were there.

You shrugged, “I was walking home one day. It was dark and I was alone.” you continued the story of how you were stabbed. How you were followed and how you had sensed it but chose to ignore it and try to hurry your merry way home. How you were grabbed and dragged into an alley. How you listened to your best friends ex complain and bitch about you butting into their relationship, how you were drawing a wrench.

You explained how the knife felt when it penetrated your small intestine, compromising your digestive system. Explaining how long it had felt while you lied in the dark alley until Ren showed up, immediately calling the emergency services.

Akaashi was rubbing your back as you finished your story, telling them about your multiple surgeries and multiple medications. “His name is Tatsuki. We got him into court but he was only prosecuted for Ren’s case. The police said there wasn’t any evidence pointing to Tatsuki as the perpetrator.”

You let out a shaky breath, “He got out of jail a few months ago, i had found out that night when i was panicking. I was scared for my safety, and Ren’s” you shrugged, pulling your glass of water to your lips.

The boys stared at you with pity in their eyes, then snapping their heads to the bell ringing as a group of boys walked in. You turned your attention to the group of people, a set of dark eyes caught yours. Your eyes widened at the familial gaze.

He snickered, turning away from his group of friends. He sauntered towards you, a wide grin across his face. He watched you shake as he stopped at the end of the table starring you down. “Well hello Y/n, long time no see”

You glared, “Go away you sniveling bastard.” He stepped back in mock shock, “Insults? Aw Y/n, i thought we were friends.” He fakely pouted. You growled, jumping to your feet. You jumped across the table and stood over the dirty blonde. 

Your leg bellowed as you landed on the ground in front of him, glaring at him as he smirked down at you. He poked a finger at your scar, knowing exactly where he stabbed you. You quickly took a step back, the shake returning as he laughed.

Tsuki stood, Bokuto following suit. But you stuck a hand out, a silent signal for them to sit down and stay back. “Get out of here, before you end up with a few returned scars from both me and Ren.” Venom leaked from your lips.

He just laughed, you still glared. “You couldn’t even save Ren from the bruises, what makes you think you could beat me in a fight.” you glared even harder if that was possible. Tatsuki’s name was called from across the restaurant. He winked before skipping back over to his friends. 

You grunted, slamming a hand on the table, “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” A murderous look was in your eye as you bored holes into the table. You shook your head before stomping out of the restaurant. You left an array of bills on the table.

The boys ran after you, they kept their distance as you grumbled and yelled to yourself before turning down an alley. Akaashi peaked his head around the corner, watching you pace. Hands clenched and face in a knot. He watched you stop in front of the wall before you slammed your fist into the brick. He was quick to grab you before you almost broke your knuckles. 

You slumped to the ground. “I’m fuckin’ tired.” the boys chuckled as you curled into a ball on the cool ground, not realizing you were now passed out on the ground.

* * *

Kenma sat next to you, you both watched as the different schools consumed all of the barbequed meat. Well, it was more you watching as he stared at his game. You peered over his shoulder, watching his little animal crossing character skip across his screen. 

You felt exhausted. It took too much energy to keep your head up so you let it drop onto Kenma’s shoulder. He jolted a little before relaxing under your chin. “How's the gaming going?” your throat vibrates on his shoulder as he fiddled with the joysticks.

“It’s good.” You had frowned at his bland answer, pulling the gaming console out of his hands. He reached his hands above his head, trying to reach the PSP hanging from your hands. “You need to eat Kenma.” He grunted, jumping to his feet so he now towered over you.

You shrunk into a ball, hiding the PSP between your knees so he couldn't grab it. The feeling of ticklish grass left your side as Kenma lifted you into the air. He only held you by your legs, your head was just grazing the green grass. Your knees still held the PSP as he began to shake you, trying to release the gaming console from your hold.

You giggled and shouted, gripping the grass so you at least had a little leverage. “Give it back Y/n.” He grumbled as he tried to pry your knees open with one hand. But your thigh strength was too strong, being a libero comes in handy. “Fine then.”

You were slowly lowered to the ground before being attacked by the fake blonde. You thrashed and giggled as he tickled his hands up your sides. It was finally enough before he snatched the PSP from between your knees.

“Ha! Got it.” He laughed.

You huffed, crossing your arms as you watched him plop back down next to you. You swiftly nudged his shoulder before rushing away towards your friends. Kuroo sat on the stairs with Tsukki off to the side, clearly trying to avoid Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Chuckling to yourself as you approached the rooster head. “Hey lanky, what’s up?” You asked as you slid next to him. Ren swiftly sat down next to you, nudging your bicep.

“You're in an unusually good mood.” Kuroo cocked a brow, a mischievous grin on his face. “She was with Kenma.” Ren quickly spouted before shoving a hunk of meat in her mouth. You glared at her. She grinned at you with puffed cheeks.

“Well thanks! I felt those tires run right over me.” You murmured. Ren giggled, you watched Bokuto walk over with Akaashi on his tail. Bokuto quickly spotted you, running towards you with a grin plastered across his face. He scooped you up and placed you on top of his shoulders.

“Bokuto, you menace! Put me down! I hate you!” 

“No you don’t. You love me~~!”

You growled as he trotted with you on his shoulders across the barbeque. You sent pleading looks towards your team. Suga, Diachi and Asahi just laughed and shook their heads. Yamaguchi was giggling, along with Hinata. Kageyama just glared, being a little too protective over his coach. 

Ren was bent over laughing as she trotted next to you and Bokuto. You glared at her and the rest of your team for refusing to help.

You knew exactly where Bokuto was taking you and so did Kuroo, Akaashi, Tsukki and Ren. You were slapping the top of his hair as he approached Kenma and you growled, trying to squirm off of his shoulders. 

But you were already there, he jumped, letting go of your legs and you were thrown forwards. Kenma quickly realized and dropped his PSP so he could catch you before you hurt yourself.

You shut your eyes, waiting for the impact of ass connecting with grass. But it never came, you felt arms cupping you in a bridal hold before slowly lowering you to the ground. You quickly snapped your eyes open, seeing a certain fake blonde towering over you.

Scrambling to stand, you quickly bowed to him. You rushed towards the washroom, trying to suppress the burning crimson on your face. The bathroom was empty, lucky for you. You were frantic, pacing. Your crush, the boy you liked! Saw you blush! Blush! Of all things he could have seen he saw you blush!

There was a curt knock before Ren entered, still laughing. You let out a huff of laughter before falling to the floor like the dramatic you are. Ren laughed even harder as you began to fake cry and sulk like a child. 

“He saw me blush didn't he!?!” You yelled through fake sobs. Ren just nodded as she rolled on the bathroom floor, tears of laughter pouring down her face. “Stop laughing!” She didn't listen, she just kept rolling as you laid on the dirty bathroom floor.

* * *

You and Ren sat outside, watching the stars as you waited for the rest of your team to leave. You were sad that you wouldn’t see the boys everyday, but you wouldn’t admit that. After you had your little meltdown, the boys came looking for you and Ren. 

They had found you both laying next to each other, gossiping about Ren’s date with Bokuto and your massive crush on Kenma. Bokuto was blushing furiously at the way Ren talked about him and unfortunately for you, Kenma was standing right next to him. His face blending in with his team jacket.

You heard the team walking towards the bus, nudging Ren as you jumped to stand. She lazily stood while you rushed towards Tsukki. You leaped at him, taking the headphones off his head before rushing onto the bus. He rolled his eyes and stomped on the bus after you.

Yamaguchi and Ren watched as you both bickered, but you spotted Kuroo out of the corner of your eye, standing with Bokuto and Akaashi. You jumped from your seat and pushed the tall blonde out of the way.

You raced towards them, aiming your charge at a certain himbo. He didn't realize you were running at him, until you were knocking him to the ground. He groaned as he stood, rubbing his stomach where you kicked him. 

“Ouchiieee, why would you hit me.” He pouted. You just glared before turning back around. “See ya dipshits, I won’t miss you.” You smiled and they chuckled at your tsundere mannerism. “Call when you get home please!!” You heard Akaashi yell from across the parking lot.

You gave him a thumbs up before slipping onto the bus. Ren had saved your seat and was grinning at you. “What?” You asked in a pouty like tone. She just shook her head and turned to look out the window where Bokuto stood.

“Simp.”

* * *

You thrashed in your sheets, sweaty limbs wrapping around each other. You jolted awake. Panting and gasping, remnants from the nightmare flash through your mind. Bastard of a man was laughing at you while you bled out in the dirty alleyway.

You had the urge to call one of the boys, but you didn't want to bother them this late at night. So instead, you sprawled back out onto your bed and laid there until the sun rose and you had to hide under your sheets to block out the sun.

Kuroo had called you later that day, telling you they were going to hang out next weekend before the inter-highs. You had to be persuaded a bit but, you said yes. It was just going to be you and your four friends, maybe Ren if you or Bokuto asked her.

Suga and Daichi had also sat you down that day. They told you they were worried about how much you were sleeping and if you needed any help, they were one call away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! i would love to know if any of you have any ideas you might want to happen in the story, im open to any.
> 
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS!! <3 this is the first time people other than friends have read my work and im glad people are liking it   
> 
> 
> !!SPOILER WARNING!!
> 
> there might be some femboy kenma in the next chapter heh heh :D


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// stabbing, itty bitty violence and a little bit of angst
> 
> Tatsuki shows his bitchy face again

Kuroo was ranting about who knows what while you sat next to Tsukki, teasing him about how he actually agreed to hangout with them. Bokuto was running around the playground that was placed at the center of the park. He was sliding down the slides, laughing like a kid on christmas.

Akaashi watched him climb all over the playground when a call came through your phone. The contact was Ren so you were quick to answer. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Hey where are you?” Her voice had a slight croak to it, concern washed over you. “I’m at the park with the boys, why?”

“Can you put me on speaker phone then?” You were reluctant to but you did, waving a hand to Bokuto and Akaashi so they could listen in on your little conversation.

“Okay, go ahead.” you heard her take a deep breath before speaking again. “He contacted me, he sent me a video.” you knew exactly who she was talking about and quickly took her off speaker. “He didn’t. What did the video say?”

You could hear sobs come through her end as she explained what the video was about. He had sent her the video because he found out she was going out with someone new. Someone who would treat her better than he did.

He had said this like, “I know you're going to come running back to me no matter how good he is to you.” and “Just because he says he's into you, he really means he’s just using you for your body just like i did.” and more.

She had sobbed through the phone while the boys were bombarding you with questions. You were waving your hand, signaling them to shut up. “Was he at his house?” She croaked out a yes and that's all you needed before hanging up.

“Well boys, looks like we’re going to Miyagi.” they were confused on why they were all going back to your home but they didn't question until they were all sat in your dad’s truck. “Wait why are we going back to Miyagi? And isn’t it a two and a half hour drive?”

You nodded, starting the truck and speeding off onto the main roads. “Not if i’m driving.”

* * *

The boys were fuming with anger, especially Bokuto. You had told them why Ren called and they went on an outrage. Kuroo was grunting and impatient with anger, Bokuto the same. Akaashi was quietly planning, he wasn’t being rational at all. Tsukki was angry but he wouldn’t show it.

You were turning the corner of a street that was quite familiar to you. A small house came into view and the anger you had subsided, kickstarted in your veins again. You basically leaped out of the truck, the boys following suit.

You were slamming your knuckles on the door. It took minutes before Tatsuki answered, he had a sly grin on his face as he looked down at you. “Aw hey bestie.” You were fuming, “Bastard, why would you do something like that?”

You and Tatsuki were bickering while Bokuto was foaming at the mouth. He finally got fed up and picked you up by the armpits, quickly moving you out of the way. He pushed Tatsuki through his house, throwing him onto his couch.

Bokuto was quick to start to punch him in the face, Kuroo was behind him, waiting for his turn. Tsukki was visibly angry and Akaashi was holding you by your shoulders so you wouldn’t jump in.

It went on for what felt like hours but it was only thirty minutes that passed. Tatsuki was panting, and Kuroo and Bokuto’s hands were bloody and bruised. You crouched in front of him, taking his chin in your hand. “Do something like that again, and next time you might end up with a few broken limbs instead.”

You smirked, throwing your fist towards his nose. A satisfied crack was heard and you tossed his face from your hands. You led the boys out of his house, walking back to the truck. You pulled out of his driveway and sped off towards your best friends house. 

The drive was quiet, you were still angry but you held it in. Ren pulled open her door to find four boys and a girl standing in front of her. Knuckles bloody and tired looks on their faces. Bokuto pushed his way to the front, standing above Ren before pulling her into a tight embrace.

You tapped your foot impatiently. They were blocking the door and you weren’t going to ruin the cute moment but…

“Move it buffy, we need the bandages.” You stomped past them with a mission in mind, to find the bathroom. “And why would you need those?” Ren’s voice was quiet and delicate as she called after you. “Take a look at those knuckles of his.”

She was quick to turn his hand over so he could look at his bloodied knuckles. “How did you-?” You cut her off with a laugh, “Dumbass 1 and dumbass 2 here beat the shit out of that bastard. And i,” you point to yourself with a smug grin. “Broke that bitch’s nose.”

She shook her head and took Bokuto’s hand, leading him towards the living room. The boys followed after her, you following her tail. She left you and the boys to get a first aid kit. “She’s mad.” You said.

The boys cocked a brow, “No she’s not.” Kuroo argued.

“Oh yes, when she gets weirdly calm like that, it means she's pissed.”

You heard Ren’s quick footsteps come from behind you. “Are you hurt?” you jumped at her calm voice. Oh she was pissed. You quickly shook your head, “Then move.”

“Scary.” you said to yourself. She was quick to work on the boys' hands. 

“Well hey Y/n! I haven’t seen you in I don't know how long!” Saeko’s voice was slurred and tired. She swung her arm around your shoulder, squishing your face against hers. “Why is my little sister playing doctor?” 

“We beat up her ex.” Saeko cheered, swinging you around with her. “Do not take all the credit! All you did was threaten and break his nose,  _ we  _ beat him up.” Kuroo was pointing at himself and Bokuto. You rolled your eyes, a silent “whatever”.

“Do any of you want a drink?” Saeko slurred. You cocked a brow, “Saeko, we’re all underage-” Akaashi cut you off. “I would, please.” Saeko nodded and stumbled towards the fridge.

Your knuckles were sore but you couldn’t imagine what Bokuto and Kuroo were feeling. Ren had finished and was cleaning up the supplies. It was quiet, awkward. You felt an urge in your throat, the urge to giggle, laugh. 

The urge felt unbearable to hold in and you began to giggle, tried to suppress the hysterical laughs that would escape your lips. And then they did, you were rolling on the floor, tears of laughter spilling over the edge.

Everyone stared at you, worried for your sanity. Ren was trying to hold back the giggles in the back of her throat. “You're an idiot.” She mumbled. You had calmed down and were just laying sprawled on the floor.

“You guys might as well stay the night, it’s almost midnight.” you shot up from your position on the floor, swinging your head to look at Bokuto. “I’m staying with her. You stay out here with these dipshits.”

He pouted, silently begging you and Ren. Ren shrugged and took you by your collar, dragging you to her room. You flipped the tem off with your sticking out as you were dragged around the corner. Saeko had given the boys pillows and blankets and pulled out the futon. They could figure out their own sleeping situation. 

“Why do you do that, get all protective.” You shrugged, falling back onto her bed. “I don’t trust him not to do anything.” She sighed, throwing a pillow at you. “Go to sleep.” 

But you didn’t. I mean it’s not like you could, having insomnia and a lot on your mind usually wasn’t a good mix. Even though sleeping or cuddling with someone was one way to help you sleep, it didn’t happen for you this time.

You had watched the sun rise that morning. Your eyes burned with the two hour sleep. A knock sounded before Akaashi pushed the door open. He had a tired look as he walked towards the bed where you were.

“Do you think you could drive us back to Tokyo?” you nodded, pushing Ren’s arms off of you so you could take the boys home. It was a long ride but you were too tired to care.

* * *

You trudged through the streets of Miyagi, trying to navigate where the nearest convenience store was. The sun burned your back as you turned a corner. You just needed some antacids so your nausea would subside long enough for you to nap.

You passed what seemed to be a vacant alley. A hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling you back into the alleyway. You were pushed up against a wall then a cool metal was placed against your neck.

“Scream, and i’ll slice it right off.” you immediately recognized his voice, knowing this was his payback for breaking his pretty little face. “Tatsuki, i swear-” he pressed the knife into your throat, drawing blood. 

The cool liquid slowly dripped down your neck and past your collarbone. “Why don’t I give you a new little reminder of what happens when you meddle in my business.” He whispered before jabbing the once clean kitchen knife into your side.

You cried out as he ripped it from you, dropping to your knees. The wound throbbed and burned with pain. “You tell anyone that it was me, and I'll kill her.” you gasped at the thought of her dying because of  _ your _ mistakes and foolishness.

He chuckled before dropping the knife and bolting down the alley. The blood curdling scream that escaped your lips as your vision was going dark, was the last thing you heard before it all turned black.

* * *

You jolted awake, then groaning at the throbbing pain at your side. Fluorescent lights decorated the hospital room, along with an array of sleeping students scattered across the large room. A hand was grasping yours and you turned to see it was Ren.

She had her head laid next to your hand and you could still see the dried tears on her cheeks. Bokuto was next to her, an arm around her and his head next to hers. He also had dried tears. 

Your whole team was sprawled across half the room. Some on the floor, some in chairs, a few in the large window sill. You chuckled as you turned to see Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukki sitting on the other side of your bedside.

A single tear trailed down your cheek at how many people cared about you. You smiled. The door to your room creaked open and a pudding-haired gamer walked in, holding the PSP close to his face.

“You’ll strain your eyes if you hold it that close.” His head shot up at the sound of your hoarse voice. The PSP slipped from his hold and he came rushing towards you, noticing there was nowhere for him to sit he opted to the end of the hospital bed.

He went to speak but you held a single finger up to your mouth, shushing him. “I’m alright, don’t worry about me. You should probably check and make sure that PSP isn’t shattered.” you giggled, trying to hide the impending emotions inside of you.

“I don’t care about the stupid PSP right now.” Your eyes widened at his words. You always thought that he really cared about his games and if something were to happen to them, he’d go insane.

A ruffle of sheets and then a gasp, you turned to see Ren staring at you with a hand over her mouth. Relief washed over her as she crawled on top of you, pulling you into a gentle hug. Your hospital gown was being drenched in tears as she cried into your shoulder.

“I thought you were gonna die.” Her voice was just a whisper. You looked to Kenma with a small smile, silently telling him to wake the others. And he did so, waking your four friends first.

Bokuto was balling into your shoulder where Ren previously sat. Kuroo just silently cried and gently embraced you so not to make you feel any pain. Akaashi had a smile while he cried, a relieved one. Tsukki just stared at you in shock.

“Nee-chan!!” Your brother cried before hugging you by the neck. Tanaka tried to hold back his tears as he watched his basically sister slowly recover from a stabbing. Hinata was the other to latch onto you and sniffle into your side.

Kageyama just nodded and wiped his face. All the third years were crying, especially Sugawara. He was like a parent to you sometimes, helping you when you period came early and you had blood running down your leg in the middle of practice.

Asahi was also crying and held your brother as he calmed himself. Daichi had hugged you, trying to hide his tears from you. Kiyoko smiled at you while the tears of relief spilled down her face.

After a few more minutes of crying, a nurse came in and told you that only a few people could stay. Your team said their goodbyes before leaving and it was just Ren, your boys and Kenma were left.

“Who was it?” you cocked a brow at Ren’s question. She repeated herself and you just shrugged, trying to pretend not to know so she would drop it. “Don't shrug your shoulders!! You know exactly who it was!” you turned your head away from her.

“Tell me who it was!” you shook your head. She slammed her hands onto the bed. The boys had no intention of stopping her, they all just stared at you with worry in their gaze. “Tell me! Now! Or so help me god!”

You swung your face to her, tears streaming down your face. “If i tell you, he’ll kill you!!” you yelled and she froze. Ren hasn't heard you yell like that in a long time. “It was him wasn’t it.” She murmured.

Bokuto quickly stood but Ren pushed him back down. “It’s fine. I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.” 

“Just a scratch!? Blue, they had to take out your kidney because it was too compromised and you had lost too much blood!! You almost died on that operating table!!” you could tell she was holding back sobs.

“That bastard almost killed you!!”

“But if he finds out you know then he’ll kill you!!” She shook her head. Tears ran down both your faces, quiet sobs escaping your lips. “He won’t, he’s too obsessed.” She pulled you into a tight embrace and you hugged her back this time.

You cried into her chest as the emotions you had bottled up and stuffed deep down, imploded inside you. Your frustration with yourself for making your friends worry, for making them cry.

You had fallen asleep with your arms wrapped around her and the boys watching with admiration for the friendship you both shared.

Kenma had been the first one to arrive at the hospital when he heard the news, Kuroo, Tsukki, Akaashi, Bokuto and Ren arriving minutes after. He had paced up until you had come out of surgery.

You had been asleep for what felt like forever to him. He didn’t sleep like the rest of them, he just played his PSP while he waited for your eyes to open. And lucky for him, he was the first one to see you awake. 

Ever since he heard you talk about how much you liked him and tell your best friend all the small things he did that made you happy and giggle, he wanted to see you. More than just at practice matches with Karasuno. 

He had noticed he felt weird whenever you were around but he thought it was just a sickness. Turns out that fluttering in his stomach were feelings for you, romantic ones. He had reluctantly told his best friend this new information and he just snickered and grinned like he had some plan.

But right now he wasn’t feeling that, right now he was scared, petrified. He didn’t want you to leave, to die, and nor did your friends.

* * *

Ren stomped along the sidewalk, her steps taking her somewhere she shouldn’t go. His house had come into view and she sped up towards his door. She knocked vigorously until the door swung open.

His sly smirk turned the spark of anger into a raging fire. “I know it was you.” She hissed, backing him into his house. “Hm? I’m sorry sweetheart, I don't know what you're talking about?” His grin grew wider.

She growled, stepping in his face. “You know exactly what i’m talking about.” She glared as he just looked at her with mock shock. “Well i’m sorry darlin’. She meddled in our business so i had to strike back.”

“Go to hell.” She didn’t know why she had come there. Maybe to confirm it, maybe to just see the smug look on his face. That look used to make her happy, but now it just makes her sick. She shoved him before stomping back to the door.

“I guess this is goodbye then.” he said from behind her, she swung around to face him. “So I might as well get one last hit in.” She felt the familiar feeling of a punch to the face. That was going to give her a black eye. 

She stumbled back, holding her face. She slipped the phone from her pocket and quickly dialled 911. She told the operator the situation, also informing her about the stabbing. She smiled at him while he just stood there in shock. Never had Ren ever stood up to him.

* * *

A pair of policemen had questioned you about the stabbing only a day after you woke up. That same day Ren had come back to the hospital with a black eye. You quickly stood, ignoring the stinging pain on your side. 

“What the hell happened to your face?!” She just glared and pointed to your hospital bed. You shrunk back onto it and put the raging question at the back of your mind for later. 

You both had spent the rest of the day resting. Even though the doctor told you you could try walking around, Ren refused to let you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you enjoyed!! there might be another chapter in the next few minutes!!


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little surprise for you at the beginning
> 
> court, he's finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you dont find femboys attractive. i thought it would add a bit of light to the story. and it gets happier.

It had been a week and you were finally being discharged from the hospital. Your side ached but it wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be. You swiped your bag of things from the bed and slumped your way to the exit.

You were tired and just wanted to go home. Kuroo had texted, saying they had a surprise for you to cheer you up. You were hesitant but you agreed. They stood next to your truck, smirks across their faces.

You scowled at them, “What? Shitheads.” you murmured. Kuroo took your bag and threw it in the truck. Bokuto had stolen your keys because they still didn’t want you to strain yourself. You rolled your eyes at their mindless caring for you.

Bokuto started the truck and drove off out of the parking lot. He was a surprisingly good driver, but it still irked you that they wouldn’t even let you drive. I guess you do have pretty bad road rage, but that won’t strain anything but your voice.

He was driving down an unknown road before he pulled into a driveway that you could pinpoint as Kuroo’s house. “Fuckfaces, why are we here?” you slid out of the passenger seat. “You know, it’s very unattractive for a lady to swear.” you glared at Kuroo as he walked to his front door.

“Suck my dick.” you flipped him off. He snickered before pushing you through the door. You could hear commotion in the living room. Kuroo placed a blindfold over your eyes before you could even take a step through the threshold.

“What the fuck! Take this thing off of me you shitstick!” Kuroo just laughed, guiding you into a room you assumed was the living room. Snickers were heard all over the room. “What is so funny?!” you felt a little excluded.

Ripping the blindfold from your eyes, you gasped. Ren and Kenma stood in front of you, he wore a soft blue crop top and a white skirt. He fiddled with his hands as he stood across from you, trying to hide the crimson blush. 

Your face was heating. You were speechless. “K-kenma?” his head shot up at the sound of your voice. You could clearly see his soft, pretty features he usually hid behind his hair. White and blue clips held his hair out of his face. 

Kuroo leaned next to your ear, “Remember that time we talked about your type?” Your eyes widened as you remembered the time you told the boys about your slight obsession with femboys. Your face was on fire as Kenma took a small step towards you.

You couldn’t curl in on yourself and hide right now. I mean your simp energy was at its highest but you weren’t going to say it out loud. He took another step towards you and your face went a darker red, if that was even possible. 

“They p-put you up to this didn’t they?” he nodded, but with a big grin. His face was red with embarrassment but he still smiled at you. “I consented to it though.” you let out a quiet gasp. You turned your head to glare at the four boys behind you.

They just grinned like innocent little boys. You whispered “die.” under your breath before facing Kenma again. He had taken another step, only 2 feet between you and Kenma. You could hear your heart hammering in your chest. You hoped no one else could hear it.

Your hands were shaking and Kenma had taken notice. He grabbed your left hand, you jolted at the skin to skin touch. He caressed the top of your hand with his thumb, taking another step closer.

The boys ushered out of the room, Ren scooting out with them. They watched from the kitchen, waiting for the good part to unfold in front of them. You had your head down, refusing to look Kenma in the face.

He squeezed your hand. Something like this had never happened to you, at least not as bold. You had been asked out multiple times before but you never actually liked them back. The only person you ever felt this way about was Kenma. And you never thought it was mutual, you still weren’t sure.

“I heard you.” your eyes widened a bit as you stared at Kenma’s ankle socks that were decorated with cats. “I heard you that day when you were talking to Ren in the bathroom.” A gasp escaped your lips.

He had known for this long and he didn’t say anything?! Was he weirded out?!

He hooked his finger under your chin, leading you head up to face his. “I was glad i could hear you sounding happy, even if it was about me.” He smiled at you, you smiled sheepishly. 

This wasn’t like you?! When did you become so shy?! What was this guy doing to you!?

He leaned a little closer, your noses just brushing the slightest bit. “Can i kiss you?” The question surprised you and you tried not to show it. You slowly nodded, leaning up to peak his lips.

He took that peak as permission and leaned down, pressing his lips to yours. The kiss was slow, full of passion and love. You smirked through the kiss, kissing him back just as passionately as him. 

His hand slipped to your lower back, the other still holding your hand. He pulled you closer to him, your abdomen pressed to his. You cupped his cheek, trying to keep up with his rhythm. He slowly pulled away, you let out a huff at the loss of contact. “You know,” you said, “You didn’t have to dress like that to get my attention. You already had it anyway.”

He let out a soft chuckle that made your heart melt. He leaned his forehead to yours, smiling, his eyes closed. “I know, i wanted to do this.” You laughed, pulling him towards you. He hugged you tightly, breathing in your perfume that made his toes curl with happiness. 

He nuzzled into the crook of your neck. “I wanna take you on a date.” He said, “Would you like to?” You laughed at his dumb question. “Of course dumbass.” His shoulders shook with laughter.

“Hey! Fucks! You can come out now!” you heard the shuffle of foot steps and the ruffle of clothing as they all rushed down the hall. Bokuto was the first to enter and he had immediately snatched you from Kenma’s hold, pulling you close to him in a protective brother like manner.

“Hurt her Kenma, and i won’t hesitate to break all of your games.” He growled and Kenma nodded with fear in his eyes. You elbowed Bokuto in the side, sending him back while he clutched his stomach. “Ouchieee. Not even a stabbing can stop you from hurting others.”

Your beaming smile dropped as you remembered the upcoming court date. “That reminds me, I have to go to court tomorrow.” All their heads shot towards you at the mention of new news. “And I want all of you to be there.”

Soft looks fell across their faces. They were glad you could trust them enough to want them to be at an important event that could secure your safety. Kuroo pulled you into an embrace, you groaned.

“We love you, you know that right.” Akaashi’s words were comforting but also shocking. You never had this many friends before. It was always you and Ren, no one else. Not even your team and you were the captain.

You relaxed in Kuroo’s hold and he let you go. “Thanks guys, i guess i-” you stopped yourself before whispering the rest. Kuroo’s ears perked, “I’m sorry i didn't catch that?” the cockiness in his voice irritated you. You mumbled it again, muffling it with your hand.

“Huh, i’m sorry. You're going to have to repeat that.” Tsukki chimed. You glared, “I guess I love you guys too!!” they giggled as you looked away in embarrassment. Kenma pulled you back towards him, you sunk into his hold.

They stared at the two of you, trying not to ruin the special moment. It was rare to see you vulnerable like this, it was rare to see you actually showing how happy you are. Ren was used to it, you were comfortable with her. But she still liked to see you happy with someone else.

* * *

The courtroom was crowded, you didn’t know why. You were sitting at the front of the room, your lawyer sat next to you. “All rise.” you scrambled to stand as a tall woman in Judges robes walked into the courtroom.

You felt as if all eyes were on you as you sat back into your chair. The judge began to speak, calling for the prosecution to announce their case. Your lawyer said what charges you were ordering. Then the defense.

Tatsuki was smirking at you from across the room, you could feel it in your temple. You swung your head to look at him. He flipped you off before turning back to look at the judge. You huffed, crossing your arms. 

“Your honor, we have video evidence that shows it was the defendant that stabbed my client.” you remember your lawyer telling you about an eye witness who had caught the whole scene with a cell phone.

It would hopefully close the case faster. The jury looked like they were at the edge of their seats, like it was a fucking movie. Your lawyer pressed a button on a remote, a video appearing on the screen.

You watched yourself get pulled into the alley. Watched him whisper in your ear before stabbing you in the side. Watched him giggle before running off down the alley. You flinch when your scream released itself from your throat. The video ended with the witness running towards you.

The jury had pure shock on their faces, even though they were supposed to be neutral. After the video was shown you were called to the stand. You sat tapping your foot as Tatsuki’s lawyer walked towards you.

“Y/n, can i call you that?” you reluctantly nodded. “Is it true you assaulted my client.” you nodded. “Yes, that’s correct.” 

“Is it true that you broke the defendants nose?”

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me the names of the others who assaulted my client?”

“Who said there were others, it was just me.” 

“My client says otherwise.”

“Well your client must be mistaken. I mean I wouldn't be surprised, he did stab me.”

His lawyer stared you down. You stared back. “No further questions your honor.” And he walked back to his table. Your lawyer was called up to confirm some questions with you. Then you were asked to sit back with your lawyer and Tatsuki would be called up.

“Tatsuki, is it true that you had stabbed my client before. About a year ago.” his eyes widened a but before answering. 

“That is false. There was no evidence that pointed towards me as the perp.”

“Okay. is it true that you had previously been in prison on charges of domestic abuse?”

“Yes.”

“Is it true that you hated my client for sticking up for her best friend?”

“No.”

“Is my client's best friend the woman you had put through trauma a-” your lawyer was cut off by the defence.

“Objection, where's the relation to the case?” He had a scowl. “Sustained.” The judge dismissed him. “Answer the question Tatsuki.” 

He sighed, “Yes.”

“So my client had a motive to “meddle on your relationship” as you called it.”

He growled, “No, she didn’t. She had no right to-” you stood from your seat, fed up with his bullshit. “Yes i did!” the judge glared. “I'm sorry, your honor. I totally had cause to rub my nose in your relationship because I had to protect my best friend. You were hurting her, and i couldn’t let that happen.”

You slumped back into your chair, glaring at him as he glared back. “Bastard.” you whispered to yourself. your lawyer finished off her questions and then the witness was called to the stand. You tried to tune out the dirty details he was spilling.

The judges mallet was what brought you back. “We recess. Be back by nine am sharp tomorrow for the jury’s decision.” you then stood as the judge left and then you were quickly ushered out of the courtroom.

“With that little outburst of yours, that might have pushed the jury to guilty. Nice going. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She left quickly, leaving you to stand outside the courtroom to wait for your friends.

Ren was the first to exit the courtroom and was embracing you quicker than you could say defense. She whimpered into your shoulder, “I had no idea it hurt so bad.” you rubbed her back, the boys and Kenma coming around the corner.

Bokuto rushed over, Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukki following. Ren moved out of the way so the boys could see their basically sister. “I’m so sorry.” they all whispered. You sagged against their group hug, letting a few tears fall. 

“I hate you guys.” They laughed, pulling away. Kenma snuck from behind you, snaking his arms around your waist. You could feel the wetness of his tears in the crook of your neck. “I’ll kill him.” he growled. You put a hand on his head, swaying together in the courthouse hall.

The next morning, the jury pursued Tatsuki as guilty. He was going to serve 10 years in prison, then 200 hours of community service and 5 years on parole. You had jumped with joy after, spending the rest of the day with Ren. you had finally gotten rid of the bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! sorry if it seems short bc half of it s dialogue 
> 
> if you have any suggestions for little scenarios in the future of this fic, i'm happy to see if i can write it. obv with credit if you would like it :)


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eheh heh! yay, you get to finally go on a date with kenmaaa. aannndddd we are fianlly at the Shiratorizawa gammeee hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKOK To make this clear! Ren's birthday is in may so she is currently 16 and bokuto's birthday is in september so he just turned 17 about a month ago (in the timeline)!

Bokuto kissed her goodbye before letting her go. He watches her stride up next to you before turning to leave.

You felt Ren step next to you, a beaming smile on her face. What could she be so giddy about? You pondered on that one thought before you spotted a purple bruise on her neck. No, that isn't a bruise. That's a hickey!!

Grabbing Ren by the shoulders, then tilting her head. Your eyes bulged out of your head. “You have a hickey!!” She quickly pushed you away, her face a bright pink. You heaved a sigh, trying to suppress the urge to kick him. You shook your head, quietly exiting the gym.

You saw Bokuto standing by his car. You lunged at him. “You gave her a fucking hickey you assfuck!” He just had a giddy smirk, looking down at you. “Don’t act so cocky, i’ll kick you right in that baby makin’ dick of yours.”

He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. You were foaming at the mouth. “I hope you used protection.” you muttered, stepping forward to ‘lightly’ kick him in the shins. “Ouchie. Yes, of course we did.” he pouted to you and your yes widened.

You only said that as a joke! You took a long breath, trying not to beat the shit out of your best friend's boyfriend. “I don't want any nieces or nephews yet.” He cocked a brow, “What, i don’t plan on having any of my own. So your kids are gonna hate me by the time they start high school.” you smirked, planning the mischievous things you would do with those kids.

He pulled you into a hug, “Aw, so you are a softy.” you squirmed in his hold. “No i’m not you little shit! Let me go!!” he just squeezed tighter.

“I hate you.” you grumbled as he lowered you to the ground. You pointed a finger at him. “If i find any more hickeys, you're dead.” he quickly nodded. You smirked, waving to him before rushing back to the gym.

The team looked at you with concerning looks, “What! I just had to tell him to use protection, and I can't have any nieces or nephews yet!” you smirked to yourself. The team's eyes were bulging out of their heads, especially Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“Oops.”

* * *

“C’mon it won’t be so bad.” Ren was dragging you towards the Fukurodani gym. You growled, pulling yourself to walk next to her.

The boys had asked if you and Ren wanted to play volleyball at Fukurodani the weekend before you both left for the Shiratorizawa game. You had grumbled and said no but Ren had excitedly said yes so you were forced to tag along.

“Why did you have to drag me with you.” She shot you a glare and your hands flew up in defence, “Alright i get it, you wanted to see your dumb boyfriend.” She blushed, pushing you into the gym with four boys warming up.

Kenma walked towards you, a warm smile on his eyes as he tried to hide the fluttering in his stomach. You smiled back, slipping the coat from your shoulders. He pulled you into a tight embrace. “I'm surprised you're not playing your game.”

He chuckled into your shoulder, “I was too excited to see you.” your heart squeezed and melted inside of your chest. He really liked you didn't he. 

“Y/n! Let's play!” Kuroo called you over. Kenma pulled away from you so you could jog over. “I’m with Ren!” you announced. Ren growled at you, knowing she couldn’t be on the same team as her boyfriend. You stuck your tongue out.

“Then Kenma’s with you.” Akaashi said. A grin creeped its way onto your face. Ren nudged you, you glared. You hated it when people noticed you were smiling, it was a rare thing you would do for something so small. 

“I hate you.” she shot a cheeky smile before walking away towards the net. You followed after her, taking a volley ball in your grips. “Ya ready?” they all nodded and you threw the ball into the air, jumping after it and slamming it on the other side.

They wore shocked faces, you smirked. “You think I did all that practicing for nothing?”

* * *

“Ha!! Suck it bitch!” you yelled, pointing at a pouting Bokuto. “Wow Y/n, you received one of Bokuto-sans  _ many _ cut-shots.” Akaashi had a calm look but you could tell he was trying to hold back a smirk.

“Hey!” He started giggling and you glared at him. You were at set point, Bokuto’s team one point behind. You just had to get this last point and you could go home. Ren was serving, smirking as she bounced the ball in her hands.

You and Ren had a final move that you did whenever it was set point, and it always worked. She tossed the ball up, slowly leaping into the air and hitting the yellow and blue ball with the palm of her hand. A jump float.

You backed up as Akaashi received the ball, sending it back over the net by accident. You smirked, Kenma received it. He scowled to himself, yelling a quick apology. You ran up to the ball, Ren following.

You leapt over the back line, meeting the ball in the middle. You set the ball straight to her hands. She smirked to Bokuto, winking. You heard the sound of her hand smacking the ball. Only a second later the sound of rubber on vinyl. Bokuto pouted but still could see the image of his girlfriend smirking at him. 

Your leg ached. Ren jogged towards you, high-fiving you as she hooked her shoulders under yours. You scowled at her but she just smiled.

The boys stood around you, mouths and eyes wide. “H-how?!” Bokuto was clearly confused. You laughed, shifting your weight. “Kageyama and Hinata aren't the only ones with a weird quick attack.” Ren smirked.

“Does your team know about this?” Akaashi questioned and you shook your head, taking a finger to cover your mouth. “It’s our secret weapon.” you whispered, winking at the boys as Ren laughed. 

* * *

You walked alongside Kenma as he led you through the streets of Tokyo. You were squeezing his hand as to not let go, being in large public areas scared you both but his anxiety was erased as he raced towards a cafe.

Kenma had asked you to go out after playing volleyball, you--obviously--had complied. You blushed profusely when the boys and Ren teased you and Kenma. You flipped them off before leaving with Kenma, and Ren did it right back but made a heart out of her middle fingers with Bokuto. Mocking you almost.

You entered the semi-crowded cafe, gripping his hand a little tighter as he led you towards an empty table. He could feel your hand shaking in his so he didn't let go when you sat across from each other. You squeezed his hand when a tall woman stood over the table, holding a notepad.

She quickly took your orders, heading off towards the counter. His eyes were soft as he stared at a paranoid you. Who knew such a loud person could be this anxious in public. He chuckled, pulling your hand across the table and kissed the top of your hand.

You stared at him with wide eyes, feeling your hand tingle at the light touch. He smiled, turning his head as the waiter brought your drinks. You got a good look at his profile, getting lost at the sight. Late afternoon sun reflecting in his gold eyes, staring at his favourite drink in anticipation. You chuckled.

The waitress handed you your drink and you said a quick thank you as she left to get your food. Kenma was now staring at your profile, happiness radiating off of you even if you tried to hide it. You turned to see him staring with a soft smile. “What?”

Your face was tinted pink, still gripping his hand. He shook his head, taking a sip of his tea. You growled, slouching in your seat. He still stared at your pouty face, it slowly softening as you relaxed in the seat. Arms crossed you let out a long sigh. A happy one.

Your food arrived and your face lit up. You didn't realize how hungry you were until the food was in front of you. You had basically inhaled the food, cleaning off the plate. Chugging the rest of your drink, letting a loud “ah” as you slammed the cup down.

Kenma stared at you with interest in his gaze. You turned to watch the people walk through the streets, occasionally bumping into another person and then bowing. One man even went all the way to the ground, you laughed at that. Crows feet spread from your eyes as you laughed.

Kenma smiled, tilting his head to watch you a little better. Your shoulders sagged, face relaxing. Turning back to look at Kenma, you saw him staring. Your face contorted into a look of surprise and embarrassment, red seeping through your skin. He just laughed.

“C’mon, I already paid.” He held his hand out to you and you gladly took it. He led you out of the cafe, walking along the sidewalk. “Where would you like to go?” he asked.

Your face lit up at the question, knowing exactly where to go next. “Where's the nearest arcade?”

* * *

You fiddled with the joysticks, tongue sticking out in concentration as your other finger jammed the red button. “HA HA! I win!” you yelled in celebration, throwing your arms up and jumping in circles. Kenma shook his head and you stopped, looking at him with a look of conviction.

“You let me win.” you blankly stated and his face turned pink. You slumped, face dropping. “Why would you let me win?” He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding your eyes. You clicked your tongue, grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

You and Kenma had played games for almost two hours and that entire time he had let you win. You growled, throwing the door open. Swinging Kenma to face him you glared, “I know i'm a huge ass sore loser,” you started, sighing, “BUT! I hate it when people let me win.” He chuckled.

“I know you're a sore loser, that's why I let you win,” he whispered. His smile was warm, stepping towards you cautiously. He took your hands in his, leaning his forehead to yours. “I’m sorry i didn’t ask you this earlier but,” your breath hitched. “Will you be my girlfriend.” You gasped, snapping your head up. 

Your face was bright red, “I thought I already was.”

He laughed, “I wanted to make it official.” he stated, bringing a hand to cup your cheek. You leaned into the touch, closing your eyes. He brought his lips down to yours, softly kissing you. You pressed into the kiss, melting when he brushed his tongue along your bottom lip. 

You gladly let his tongue explore your mouth, pushing your tongue against his to try and beat him in a one-sided dominance battle. He smiled against your lips, moving the other hand to your hip. You wrapped your arms around his neck, lightly pulling on the hair at the back of his head.

He rubbed circles into your hip, trying to pull you closer to him. You smirked against his lips. You again fought for dominance and he, again, let you win. You growled into his mouth, slipping your tongue across his and then against the roof of his mouth.

He groaned in return. You were pressed against his abdomen, slowly pulling away to catch your breath. You pressed your forehead to his, “I hate you,” translation: “I love you so much but I won't admit it because I'm a tsundere.” He chuckled, knowing what you meant. He wouldn’t say I love you yet. He didn't want to scare you off.

You pulled away, smiling as he looked at you with love in his gaze. He kissed your forehead, holding your head and pulling you into an embrace. You took a long breath, taking in the smell of his deodorant that was surprisingly strong, and good.

You played with his blonde locks, running a hand through them. “You have to let me braid your hair.” you insisted. He shook his head, “Nope.” you shot away from his hold, a look of offence on your face. “Yes.”

You cocked a brow, “Nope”

“Yes.”

“No.”

You groaned, admitting defeat. “Fine.” you smirked to him and he giggled. Pulling him closer you swayed to the shitty music that played in the background through the speakers of the arcade. He held your hips, swaying circles as your exhaustion came closer. 

“I hate you.” you grumbled in a sleepy tone, still swaying as the song came to an end. “We should get you home.” Kenma whispered, taking a grip on your arms to pull you off. You groaned at the loss of contact. “Ughhh, fine.” and your ride was called.

Bokuto had picked you up in his truck, Ren sitting in the front seat. “You better get home safe or I'll kill you.” Kenma nodded at your way of being protective. You winked at him and jumped into the back seat.

Bokuto was smirking, along with Ren. “What’s your problem, dipshits?” they just started laughing. You groaned, leaning into the seat. “How was the date?” Ren's voice was still full of giggles. 

You murmured an “I hate you” before answering the question. Ren shot around in the seat to look at you, eyes wide and a giddy grin. “He asked you?!” you turned to look away from her, blush creeping its way up your face. You reluctantly nodded.

Ren squealed. You and Bokuto giggled. You could see a purple mark creeping through the collar of Ren’s shirt. You rolled your eyes, knowing you could say nothing when just a few minutes ago you were basically swallowing Kenma.

“If he does anything to hurt you, you tell us.” Bokuto’s face was stern, maybe one of the only times you’ve seen it stern. You nodded, softly smiling. “I hate you guys.” they chuckled. Bokuto sped off onto the highway, blasting his crackly Jpop music out the windows.

* * *

The game was about to start, Shirtorizawa was warming up and you were lucky to be allowed to sit with the coach since you technically are a student coach. Scowling at the opposite team as the boys drank their water.

Ren was in the stands with Yachi and Karasuno’s cheer squad. And holy fuck were they annoying. They sounded like a circus! But you knew they meant no harm so you could only grumble and growl to yourself. 

Your anxiety was running rampant with all the people staring. Even though they weren’t staring at you, it still felt like it. You watched your team walk up to the net to warm up, watching them spike and volley. Serve and receive. You shook your leg.

You wanted to be up there, playing. Just once. One game. 

The whistle blew and your team jogged on the vinyl floor. A woman's voice was loud and annoying as she announced the game. You had then realized that this was being taped. Recorded. You were gonna be on god damn t.v! You shook your head, trying to shake the thought away.

Taking a quick breath as the boys crouched, readying for the intense game. You stared daggers into Ushiwaka's eyes. A red haired guy had caught that and raised a brow, making quick eye contact with you and his face lit up. 

You questioned his look. Turning your attention to your team, they were all staring at you. They were looking for some sort of assurance, some sort of hope. You smiled, “IF YOU BOYS DON'T WIN, I’LL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!” you screamed, “INDIVIDUALLY!” 

They nodded to you, bright smiles on their faces. You smirked, turning back to look at the red head. You realized who he was: Tendou Satori, The Guess Monster. He smirked to you and winked, giving you a silent tell that he knew you too.

Your previous team used to play the Shiratorizawa girls team and would run into them a few times. Glaring was what you opted to do every time and Ren always scolded you for being rude. But you never listened because it's you. You're stubborn and hot-headed.

Running a hand through your hair you chuckled. “Bastards,” you growled. Ukai nudged you, “Pay attention to their movements, both our team and theirs. I’m gonna need your skills.” you nodded, tuning out all sounds as the whistle blew.

And the game begins. You never knew how exciting and frustrating one game could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it seems rushed, i wrote this during class so :D


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// PANIC/ANXIETY ATTACK THEMES 
> 
> sooooo, did you really say that? did kenma really hear you correctly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooo sorry this one took so long and im also sorry its shorter than others. im having some writers block so apologies if its bad :(

Your eyes bulged out of your skull. They had actually done it, they beat Shiratorizawa. Tears

ran down your face. Suga, Daichi and Asahi were crying into each other's shoulders. You let out a shaky chuckle, sending the tears farther down your rosy cheeks.

You slowly dragged yourself away from the bench, wiping the tears and snot from your face. “I hate happy moments.” you chuckled to yourself. You had faith that they would win, but you still had your doubts. Picking the skin from your fingers, you spotted a camera a few feet from your face.

Your head shot up in annoyance. Glaring at the women standing across from you with a microphone in hand. “Hi, I'm an interviewer and I've heard a lot about the wonder girl from Kiyashi academy. Do you mind answering some questions?” 

You nodded, gripping your hands behind your back. “I’m here with Y/n Nishinoya, previously named the best libero and captain in japan.” you cringed at your old title, hating how much attention it brought. “I hear that your brother is the libero on karasuno, is that true?” 

Nodding, saying a quick yes as she continued talking. “It is said that you and your team were in the semi-finals for nationals when you fractured your left leg, how did it feel to know you could never play again.” you sighed.

You told the woman how shitty it felt to watch instead of play, to watch your team lose while you sat and watched. “Do you know a man by the name of Tatsuki Hanagawa?” Your head shot up to her, eyes wide. “Why? Did you speak to him?” 

She shook her head, looking at her list of questions before looking back with a look of pity. “There is a video of you and Tatsuki speaking in an alley going around on the internet. About 30 seconds in of you two speaking, you were stabbed-” the woman was cut off when the microphone was taken from her clutches.

Your head felt like it was spiraling, sending you back to the alley. You looked down and saw the blood seeping through your t-shirt. Gasping for air as the blood poured onto the dirty ground. You pressed a hand to your side, trying to stop the blood. Your vision was flashing back and forth from a blood covered ground, to vinyl floor.

“That's enough questions for today.” Ren's voice was venomous and filled with anger, shoving past the woman to drag you away as you gasped for air. She glared, warning the woman that she crossed a line. She stuck a hand out to cover the camera, pushing it further into the man's hands. 

Tears ran down your cheeks, staring at your hands as blood flashed along the curves of your fingers, dripping from the tips of them. You felt a hand around your shoulder, turning to look, you saw the manising smile of Tatsuki, grinning with pleasure. You gasped again, pushing him back. 

“Hey, it’s me.” Her soft voice was hard to hear over the rushing thoughts in your head. You squeezed your eyes shut, shaking your head vigorously. “Go away.” you whispered to yourself. 

Ren shook your shoulders, slowly pulling you back. You opened your eyes, seeing your best friend standing in front of you. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw a look of recognition spread across your face. Pulling you into a tight embrace, sniffing back tears as you sobbed into her shoulder.

You shook in her hold, sobbing as the images left you brain and your rampet thoughts settled. You tried to figure out why someone would do something like that, put a video of a person getting stabbed.

“I’m gonna slap that woman.” she growled into your shoulder. You chuckled, tears drying at the release of air. You pulled away from her, smiling. She smiled back, now leading you towards the team.

They all exchanged worried glances as you walked over, wiping the tears. You smiled at them, “I’m really proud of you guys.” and there went the water works. All second and third years tried to hold them back but it didn't work. Tears streamed down their faces.

You felt your phone buzzing in your pocket. Sniffling you took the phone from your pocket, reading the contact before answering the phone. “What’s up fuckass.” you heard him sigh in relief. 

“I thought you would be having a panic attack or something, we saw the interview.” you tensed and then sighed, “I did. I was in a spiral, Ren pulled me out though.” you let out a breathy laugh, hearing the stress in Kuroo’s voice. “I hate that woman. Why would someone invade something that obviously traumatized you!” he shouted through the phone.

“What! You think i can’t handle my own shit?” you questioned, your pride hurting. He sighed, chuckling a bit. “I know you can handle your shit. But I saw the fear, I saw you tense up. We all did. Bokuto is still boasting about how proud he is of both you and Ren. He thought she looked really hot.”

You liked to handle your own shit, liked to have this under your control. But when things went out of your control and you could do nothing about it, you panicked. You hated having help, but knew you needed it.

You both laughed when Bokuto yelled a “Hey hey hey” through the phone. Shaking your head you grinned. “I hate you guys.” he laughed again, “I know you do, we’ll talk soon.” you said a quick “mhm” before hanging up the phone.

Letting out a long breath you turned back to the team to see them staring at you with smiles. You cocked a brow, “What!?” they chuckled. “Aw, the tiny tsundere does know how to smile.” Tsukki teased, patting your head. You smacked his arm away, glaring. He just snickered.

“We should pack up.” That was all you needed from Ukai before you began to gather your things. The team gathered up stray volleyballs and grabbed their things. “Let's move assholes.” you shouted, swinging a third bag around your shoulder.

Hinata jumped happily in front of you, Nishinoya and Tanaka boasting at his sides. Daichi walked alongside you, almost as if to guard you from anymore interviewers or news reporters and journalists. Taking a quick glance beside him you saw Tendou leaning against the wall. You glared towards him and he smirked at you.

You strayed from the group of boys, telling them you’d catch up quickly. Glaring as you walked towards him. He pushed off the brick wall, smirking. 

“Well if it isn't wonder girl, you know, you would have done great at Shiratorizawa.” you scowled, flipping him off. “I would only do “well” if i was on the boys team. But i don't think that would have been a possibility.”

“One: I’m a girl, and two: I’m short.” He laughed, “And, your girls team is absolute shit.” he laughed again, shaking his head.

“You really are how people say you are.” you growled, rolling your eyes. “But, I didn't wait for you to have a quable. I came to get to know the famous wonder girl.” you rolled your eyes.

“The famous wonder girl is gone. Dead. She fractured her leg and hasn’t played since.” He was still smirking. “I don’t believe that the wonder girl doesn’t still play to this day.” he said, wrapping your attention around his tapped finger. 

You stiffened and let out a sigh, rubbing at your face. “What do you want?” placing a hand on your hip. He rose a brow, still wearing that damn smirk. “I just want to be friends.” He said, raising his hands in defense, his blood red hair shaking with his movements.

You cocked a brow in question. “Really, and why's that?” you shifted to your good leg, wincing when pain shot through like a thousand knives. He saw that and took a step forward, holding out his hand. You scowled at him, smacking his hand away.

“I’m fine, I don't need help.” he just laughed. “So you're stubborn, I like that.” you glared at him. What was his goal? Was it really just to get to know you or did he have some other motive. Huffing you took a hold of his shoulder, adjusting yourself to lean against the brick wall.

He chuckled, you muttering a shut up. You and he were sucked into a conversation so long that Ren had to come get you. You had exchanged numbers, also challenging each other to a game of volleyball. 

“I’ll see you again wonder girl.” You grimaced at the name but then sent a small salute and flipped him off. “See ya guess monster asshole.” he chuckled as you sped off, pushing Ren out of your way and laughing when she raced after you.

* * *

“Bitch!” you screamed at the screen, throwing the controller down on your lap so as to not break it. “Wow, you are a sore loser.” Kenma giggled, nudging you with his elbow, still staring at the screen as his avatar skipped along the screen.

“Yes! I am.” you groaned, leaning against your boyfriend, watching him play. You had been at his place for almost five hours. He had asked to hang out after the game against Shiratorizawa. And of course you took every chance you could to come and be with your boyfriend.

He leaned down and kissed your forehead and then turned back to the t.v. playing his game with intent. You were getting bored just sitting there so you wanted to do something “risky”, and that was what you were going to do. You might have initiated something sex related, but your virgin ass said no.

You rose from your spot on the floor, walking over to stand in front of his t.v. He dropped the controller, grumbling like a child. “You made me lose.” He pouted up at you, you smirked, moving his arms and slipping down onto his lap. You took a long breath, smelling the relief that left his pores as you relaxed onto him. He wrapped his arms around you.

He chuckled and you felt a wave of exhaustion wash over you. You sunk further into his hold, letting your eyes flutter close. “Lets go to bed, it’s like midnight.” you murmured into his shoulder. He didn't respond, he just lifted you up instead and carried you towards his bed. He slowly placed you on the bed, quickly flopping next to you. 

You laid on your back and pulled Kenma onto your chest. He snuggled into your chest, breathing in your scent. “Goodnight kitten,” He said sleepy and you giggled, still trying to suppress the overcoming exhaustion long enough to say goodnight. “Night Ken, I love you.”

It took him a second to register what you just said, but when he realized he shot up to stare at you with his eyes bulging from his skull. Only to find you already dead asleep because of the lack you were getting from nerves and your annoying condition of insomnia. He was surprised to find you asleep, but not as surprised as he was to hear you say those three words.

His smile was from ear to ear, bigger than one he’s ever worn. Snuggling back into your chest and taking one last long breath he said: “I love you too Y/n” 

* * *

The buzzing of a phone woke you up, you answered it. “Asswipe, what do you want.” Kuroo still laughed at your dumb nicknames. “Go to sleep.” You let out a scoff, shocked he hadn't realized you just were. You felt like death, and pissy. “We are, or I was until you called dipshit.” you heard him gasp.

“How did you get him to go to sleep early? I always have to call him!” He shouted through the phone and you cringed, pulling the phone away from your ear to recover. “I’m going back to sleep you ass, see you in a few weeks.” you growled, hanging up the phone. You immediately fell dead asleep, snuggling back into the warmth of Kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really appreciate all of the kudos and bookmarks, yall are really helping my motivation :)))


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> games about to begin, but what happens after?
> 
> TW// blood and gore, hit and run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... it's been a while, im really sorry i havent updated in two weeks. schools stressing me tf out and ive pretty much lost all my motivation, BUT, i have part 12 for you. it has some angst and some i love yous in there, enjoy!
> 
> (DONT READ END NOTES UNTIL END)

You rocked back and forth on your heels, trying to keep your composure in the crowd of hundreds of boys who smelled of strong deodorant and testosterone. Blood pounding in your ears, the only thing keeping you from losing it was the tight grip Ren had on your bicep. You could feel it turning purple but you let it go, knowing she needed it just as much as you did. 

Placing a hand over hers when you spotted her boyfriend with Hinata. You felt her aura brighten as she dashed past you, giggling when she jumped into his arms and he spun her around. You smiled at the cute and bubbly couple.

Taking a deep breathe to calm the raging nerves in your veins and twiddling your thumbs as you slightly paced back and forth. You tried to avoid the many people crowding the room but you would accidentally bump into a few people, sending your nerves back up to the top. Your body was on fire, then it wasn't.

Crowds were never something you liked, and you needed to get rid of that. But it’s not that simple. Your legs would always start to shake and it would become harder to breathe. Your family always said you were fine, until they sent you and your brother to a psychologist and they had another thing to say about that.

A hand gripped your shoulder and you jumped, eyes widening and chest heaving. Your vision was a little blurry because the shock caused tears too well. You could only hear the soft voice of someone familiar. 

“It's alright Y/n, it’s just me.” His tone was calm and held caution. He still gripped your shoulder but pulled you closer to him, your forehead resting on his. “You’re okay.” The rampaging blood was calming and your chest was slowing with his. A tear slipped down your face and his soft thumb swiped it away.

He lifted from your position and kissed your forehead, holding the back of your head and holding your hand in a light grip. You were trying so hard to hold back a whimper that hung in the back of your throat, the affection you were receiving was something you never really got, especially in public. 

“I’m sorry ken, i-it was just-” He cut you off with a quick shush and a kiss to the forehead, “Don’t apologize. I know how you get in public.” His soft voice soothed your anxiety and you relaxed against him, snaking your hands around his waist and reveling in his scent. 

“I hate this.” He chuckled, agreeing and pecking your neck. 

* * *

You waited for the next team to come marching through those doors, and they did, making a show of it. You just scoffed, rolling your eyes and ignoring the obnoxious team when they came through the doors. But your pissy mood was interrupted when a familiar voice called towards you in shock. Whipping your head around you were met with piss-blonde hair and another gray-haired male. 

“Pisshead and pissass?!” Osamu shook his head, remembering your trademark nicknames that stuck to them like glue. Atsumu frowned at your dumb nickname. He always hated it but his brother thought it was fitting. Kita just grinned as he watched your face change from shock to mischief. 

“Shut yer trap shortstack!” Atsumu yelled back, crossing his arms like a four year old. You scowled at him, running towards him with hidden giddiness in your eyes. You hadn’t seen the twins in so long, you missed them. Not that you would admit that, but…

Osamu cut you off before you could trample his brother and embraced you. Growling like a dog as you tried to wriggle out of his grip, you gave up when his grip tightened. “You’re so annoying! Let go pissass!” He just chuckled, planting you in front of Aran.

Aran was like your older brother, same with Kita, and you could never be mean to them like you were to the twins and Suna. Aran looked down at you by the tip of his nose, his menacing glare causing you to shrink. “Stop that, I know you're doing that just to scare me you ass.”

He released a breathy laugh and nudged you with an elbow, pulling you into a side hug. “Don’t ruin Atsumu’s groove, you know how he gets.” you glared up at him and refused to not annoy him and ran from Aran’s grip. 

Atsumu was in a squat position, waiting for your attack. Smiling you took a step back before leaping at him. He had obviously gotten stronger because he had caught you, he could never do that. He gripped your waist tightly, squeezing the life out of you. “Pisshead, c-cant breathe.” Gasping when he let you go, laughing.

“Bastard.” You pushed him as he still laughed and you heard the click of a phone. Suna held the phone very close to the back of your head, knowing how much it annoyed you. “I will crush that phone with my tiny hands, and you know i will.” He snickered, slipping the phone back into his pocket. 

He ruffled your hair and you scowled, “You know you love me.” He said, pulling you into a tight hug and whispering an almost inaudible “I missed you.” you stabbed him in the side with your finger and let out an "oof" and released you from his hold. “I didn't.” you said and skidded off to where Kita was talking with Ren, probably telling him about her boyfriend.

“KITA!!” You yelled from across the court where he stood next Ren.

The Inaziraki Boys Volleyball Team. These boys had become your friends after countless encounters in the streets of Hyogo. It started with only a few shared glances when passing each other on a jog with your team. Then it turned into conversations and light chitchat when you would ‘conveniently’ meet in the middle of town. You and Ren had become very close with the twins, Kita became a role model, a brother, same with Aran. 

Every time the twins would have a fight, both you and Suna would casually pull out your phones and record. You would cheer on one of the twins—whichever one you favoured that day—while laughing when one of them missed a punch.

Kita swung around to face you, smiling before you crashed into him. “You, asswipe, are the only one i will admit I missed.” He patted your head, pulling you into a side hug. “You missed the others, just refuse to admit it.” He giggled and you stepped back, slapping a hand to your chest and shaking your head.

He laughed but was interrupted by the whistle being blown, telling you and Ren it was time to go back to your team. Ren gave you a quick hug and you both departed, you heading towards the bench and she went to where Yachi sat.

Ukai gave you your usual instructions, watch every. Single. Move. But that wouldn’t be hard for you, you knew the Inaziraki boys playing skills like the back of your hand. The few games you played before you injured your leg will definitely pay off. But you would let the others figure that out first.

The gym went quiet, Atsumu’s face had gone dark and serious. The silence was deafening and it irritated you. The ball was thrown and all you could think was how much you wanted to scream, just to throw him off, like it always did.

And to your luck, you heard the shriek of girls voices come through the gym as he smacked the ball.

* * *

Your eyes fell from their sockets, Hinata and Kageyama sat on the floor only meters away from you. They had blocked that?! And you won! You had full confidence in your team, but even you weren’t sure whether they would win. You could see Kita’s eyes lose a little bit of their light and you frowned.

Atsumu pouted to you as you walked over to the twins. Osamu was upset but he wouldn’t show it. “Bitch.” Atsumu muttered and you snapped your head to him, glaring. “Call me a bitch all you want, but don’t take your anger out on me. I know its not the outcome you guys wanted, but you played better than i’ve ever seen.” You said, realizing you let a little more than you wanted. But you see the two boys' faces brighten, Suna’s too from behind you.

Osamu placed a hand on your shoulder, Atsumu’s hand on the other. They gave each other a look and nodded, you cocked a brow and felt their hands slowly creep to the under parts of your arm. Before you could realize what they were doing, they were already tickling you. You tried to suppress the laughs but it was so much.

Kita had to pull you away so you didn't punch them because your reflexes kicked in. Kita cocked his head towards your team; Ren held your bag above her head, waiting impatiently as you flitted around like a four year old.

Patting the twins on the back and waving to the rest of Inaziraki as goodbye as you ran towards your best friend. “We’re taking your car, I can't sit with stinky boys for another who knows how long.” she said when she threw your bag at you, almost knocking you to the ground. 

You laughed, swinging it over your shoulder and walking alongside her towards your car. Waving to the team and giving the middle finger to Tsuki and your brother. Noya pouted and Tsuki just did it right back, a scowl masked his amused state.

Your car was freezing and you immediately turned up the heat, Ren rubbed her arms and you sped off onto the main road. You decided to take a detour to the city, meaning you had to go on the highway. You turned the music up to drown out the silence and get Ren singing, it was fun to listen to her sing. 

You drove up to an intersection just in time to pull straight through, the light yellow. But time seemed to slow down, as if something was about to happen that would be devastating. Your heart began to race as if on instinct, sensing the incoming slam. Your head throbbed and your eye stung.

You didn’t realize that time was extending for you until the glass was flying into your eye and your arm flung out to keep Ren glued to her seat. Your car was definitely going to have a dent, let's hope your dad isn’t pissed.

* * *

It took your eyes a moment to realize where you were, well, more like eye. e/c gazed up at the ceiling, your body felt stiff. You went to move but were restricted by a weight that was on your chest. You looked down to see an abundance of puddling-like hair. Your boyfriend wore the crop top he wore the day he told you he wanted to go out with you. It made a smile creep its way up your face and a warm feeling bubble in your chest.

“You're smiling.” A cocky voice said from beside you and your head snapped to stare at the giraffe that sat with his arms crossed and a cocky smile on his face. You stuck out your tongue and the weight that was resting on your chest lifted.

You turned to see Kenma’s face full of relief and tears pricking his eyes. Your heart tightened at the sight of him: A blotchy face that was covered in streaks of dried tears, his dark circles darker than normal. The tears fall from his eyes, but he still stares at you in disbelief. No sobs left his lips, just tears from the corners of his eyes. He let out a long sigh and buried his head in the crook of your neck.

“I love you.”

Did you hear that? Was that correct? Did he just say what you think he said?

“I love you too.” you whispered, kissing his hair and pulling him closer to you, sniffling a little when he kissed your neck. A single tear fell from your eye, the other stinging. You pressed your cheek into his hair, trying not to sob. He smelled like Ren. That sounded strange but he did. His hair smelled like Ren’s shampoo instead of his usual cinnamon scent, and his crop top smelled like one of her many cheap perfumes, not his strong smelling deodorant. 

Maybe he did it to make you feel a little bit more at home? Maybe it was to make you feel a little bit more familiar with the room? Or he also cuddled Ren but you doubted that, Bokuto was a little (a lot) protective of your best friend.

An image flashed through your mind and you jolted, head turning to the other side of the room. Ren slept soundly while Bokuto ran a hand through her hair. She was full of cuts and bruises but other than that she was alright. No broken limbs and no coma, she was ok. 

“She’s out cold.” you whispered, Bokuto’s head whipped around and his eyes widened a bit when he saw your banged up body. He had totally forgotten about you. And you couldn't blame him, you were out cold for four days and he was more focused on trying to get his girlfriend to rest. 

She had been non-stop cleaning for three days, even getting mad at the doctors at one point for leaving needles lying around. And it’s not that Ren is snotty, she was just in one of her panic states. When Ren gets in a state of panic, she cleans. You had endured this many times, especially when you got stabbed for the first time. The room was spotless when you awoke.

So now Ren had exhausted her energy level, probably missed some meals, and most likely was dehydrated. You watched as her face contorted, her nose scrunching as she rose to a seated position. She scratched her scalp, yawning. It took her a moment to spot her best friend finally awake. But when she did, Kenma was almost knocked off the bed.

“I thought you were going to die.” She sobbed and you chuckled, your friend was clearly consumed with worry. “It’s only a few cuts. I’m alright. Don’t be such a sook.” You mumbled into her blonde hair. She sunk deeper into your shoulder and you could tell by her hair that she hadn’t showered or bathed either. 

“I always bounce back right? You're such a worry wart, I could care less how hurt I get.” You laughed and she pulled away, flicking your forehead with a pout. You yelped when she did it, making her giggle like a child.

Bokuto stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder and the other hanging near yours. You took his hand, placing it on Ren’s other shoulder. “You assfucks need to go home and sleep, i can see it all over you.” He pouted, not wanting to leave his anxious girlfriend. You gave him a look that Akaashi would give him if he was being a little too ridiculous and he retaliated, kissing the top of Ren’s head as goodbye. She whispered an “I love you.” in his ear and a blush creeped through his pours like blood. 

Kenma looked at you with the same look Bokuto gave you. “I’ll play minecraft with you tonight, I’m gonna be out soon anyways.” He nodded, pecking your lips and then your nose. His soft voice whispered: “You need more rest, we can hang when you're out.” he had denied your offer of minecraft, and it’s not like you had your PC anyways, you would've had to play mobile. But you weren’t mad, being out for four days and being pumped with morphine definitely took your energy away somehow.

Tsuki left close behind, telling you Akaashi and Kuroo were coming by later to see you and Ren before practice. He also told you that the whole team visited throughout the four days you were out cold, leaving cards and flowers each time. (They were mostly from Kiyoko and Yamaguchi.)

Doctors came into yours and Ren’s room minutes later, explaining why you were here. Apparently you were hit by a speeding car that came through an intersection on a red light. The man drove off but was quickly cut off by police and arrested for a hit and run. According to the doctor, when you used your strength to keep Ren in her seat, that prevented multiple injuries from occurring. She could have gotten a concussion because your stupid shit cars air bags didn’t work.

You on the other hand had gotten many shards of glass embedded in your right thigh. You had lost so much blood before the ambulance got there that they weren't sure you would have lived, if it wasn't for Ren. She used  _ her _ remaining strength to tie off the blood flow with her belt. Guess those classes she took in the summer really paid off.

Glass also cut across your face, meaning you had now lost the ability to see in your right eye and a dark scar would be painted diagonally along your eye and would end just under the tip of your nose. You thought it was badass if you were honest with yourself, a white scar would make people stare, but in a good way, you thought. But, the losing sight in one eye thing was annoying. Adjusting would be hard but it’d get better quick.

You could see Rens knee bouncing under her blanket from the corner of your eye. “What’s wrong?” you asked, trying to turn your head away for a second to make eye contact without losing your spot in the book. She let a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

“Why do bad things keep happening, I mean our luck must be shit.” she said, “you’ve been stabbed twice. TWICE! By the same bitch who abused me and then tried to lie and get his sleazy ass out of it.” She huffed before continuing her rant. “And you fractured your leg, and continued to torture yourself. Then they gave you meds that give you INSOMNIA! Like where does it end?!” she asked no one in particular.

“And now we get in a car crash after the most impressive boys high school volleyball game  _ I've  _ ever seen. You almost die of blood loss and are now blind in one eye, and what happens to me? I walk out with a few cuts and bruises that would've turned into something else if it weren’t for you.” you waited a moment and she took another long breath, meaning her rant was over. For now.

“It could have been worse.” you said, she shot you a look of  _ are you serious right now _ and you shook your head. “Hey, you said it, not me. I just worded it differently.” You watched as the cogs in her head turned and she read through what she just said, making an ‘o’ face when she realized. “I guess you’re right.” she mumbled, crossing her arms. 

“Of course i am, it’s me.” you smirked to your best friend. She donned a scowl at your fool and egotistical comment, sticking up the middle finger when you turned your eyes back to your book, giggling a little as you tried to focus your eye on the book the doctor gave you.

Sometimes the page would become blurry because your brain wasn't used to you only focused with one eye. It was frustrating and you were getting tired, telling Ren you were taking a nap and to wake you when Akaashi and Kuroo arrived.

Sleep was something you needed, but most of the time your fucking insomnia got in the way. So when you couldn't fall asleep, you instead watched the news until Kuroo texted you to say they couldn’t make it but would be there tomorrow morning. You internally groaned and tried to sleep again.

But instead of sleep, you watched the sunrise as you listened to Ren snore lightly in the background. Who needs sleep? You asked yourself. Everyone you absolute imbecile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH IM SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE CAR CRASH!! it was three am when i was brainstorming and my brain went: conflict? blood? blindness? other story im writing. (yes, i have great priorities) OH OH! CAR CRASH! and now your blind in one eye. oopsie :D 
> 
> and in case you didnt get the last part whe y/n says "You said i, not me." she means when ren said she walks out with cuts and bruises that wouldve turned into something else.
> 
> and thank you all again for the kudos, gonna make me cry.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh hehe this is the end... im so sorrryyyyyyy 
> 
> TW// slight blood and gore at beggining, nightmare

_ The glass punctured your eye, causing immediate loss. You screamed at the feeling of it sinking farther and farther becoming unbearable. The air left your lungs when you were sent forwards, chest slamming against the steering wheel. _

_ Your arm was still across Ren, using the last of your strength to keep her pressed against the seat and away from the chaos that could have happened. Your head was thrown back, whiplash sticking your neck like a burning pain of needles. _

_ The area around you is filled with blood, your thigh leaking from its circulation and flowing down your calf and covering the driver’s seat. Ren had been trying to stop the blood as your vision tunneled. Darkness flooded your vision and silent buzzing filled your ears, ringing slowly taking over as your body became limp. _

_ You could still hear Ren’s voice screaming at you to wake up. To stay with her. To not die on her. _

_ “You idiot! Don’t you dare leave me! Don’t you dare even think about leaving that sweet and soft boyfriend of yours!” _

_ “Wake up dammit!” _

“Wake up! Hey!” You shot up, eyes wide and body shooting up to a seated position. Your ears still rang and the only sound was muffled shouts coming from you didn’t know where. The air around you was disappearing, making it harder for you to catch your breath.

Ren’s hand’s connected with your cheeks, turning your face to look at her with tear filled eyes and an aching neck. She was saying something but you couldn’t understand her over the ringing that continued to coat your senses. 

She was now pointing to her chest with one hand while the other now rubbed circles into your shoulders. You watched her chest rise and fall, following along shakily and wavering a bit when a sob croaked past your quivering lips.

“It’s okay, you're okay.” She cooed in your ear, pulling you into a tight embrace. She ran a hand through your hair, the ring in your ear subsiding and dissolving into nothing but a nightmare from last night.

“You were thrashing all over the place.” She said, “Scared the shit outta me.”

You released a long and strained breath, tears still falling from the corners of your eyes. “I hate nightmares.” you grumbled into the embrace.

You heard the door swing open and sets of footsteps shuffle into the dark hospital room. A hand brushed through your hair as Ren pulled away. You tilted your head to see Kenma staring at you.

“A nightmare?” His voice reverberated through your head like warm honey. “How’d you know?” He just shrugged, kissing your hair and sitting next to you on the creaking hospital bed. 

He pulled you closer to him, taking a long breath, smelling your unwashed hair. You softly smiled at the feeling of your boyfriend close to you, reveling in the warmth and comfort.

Kuroo, Tsukki and Akaashi stood across the room, smiles on their faces, knowing you were okay now made the anxiety subside. They left to go to the cafeteria with mischievous smiles.

You felt the air become lighter, happier. You had your friends with you, your boyfriend. Even though life kept throwing obstacles at you, you still couldn’t stop smiling when these idiots were around.

You pressed further into Kenma’s chest, your back cracking a little and it made him giggle. Your thigh still stung and it was hard to walk so you were probably going to have a repeat of last year. Physical therapy was frustrating for you, made your head ache and anger turn from a muffled flame to raging in only a minute.

“Can I tell you something?” You lifted your head at the soft hum of Kenma’s voice. Nodding you flipped over, wincing a little when your thigh brushed against his. You locked eyes with him, e/c boring into golden eyes with slits for his pupils.

“What’s up?” His smile was hard to suppress, placing a stray strand of your hair behind your ear. You were getting slightly annoyed with the suspense, shifting so you were propped on your elbows.

His face was a bright red, shaking his head a little and mumbling something. “You little shit, tell me!” you smacked his chest and he looked at you with a look of mock offence, ruffling your hair and tickling your side.

“Stop! Just tell me.” You growl, taking a breath and shoving your forehead into his chest. He yelped, “Okay, okay!”

His features were decorated in soft eyes and a warm smile, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at your beautiful face, hair, eyes. You rolled your eyes at his admired look, a smile creeping its way across your face.

“I wanna marry you.” Your eyes widened at the blurted sentence and the calm look on his face. Your eyes stung with the threatening of tears to fall down your face and pool on your boyfriends chest.

“You want-?” he cut you off with a kiss, slowly pressing his tongue past your lips teasingly before pulling away.

“To marry you.” He finished your sentence, “After high school and college obviously. I wanna marry you.”

The tears weren’t threatening, and they definitely were going to pool on your boyfriends chest. He placed a calloused hand on your newly soaked cheek, wiping a few tears that streamed down your face like Niagara Falls.

You pushed your lips against his for the second time, ignoring the sting in your thigh and the headache that formed at the forefront of your brain. He swiped his tongue along your bottom lip, requesting access that you denied by pulling away.

“So, I'm hoping that's a yes-?” He was cut off by your lips again, this time slowly pushing your tongue past his lips and teeth. He tried to hold back a moan as there were two people next to them, separated by a curtain and three friends in the cafeteria.

You pulled back, a teasing look painted across the loving look you tried to hide. He had cocked a brow at you, a blush feathered on his cheeks.

“Of course it’s a yes.” You pecked his soft, pink lips. “Dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i have to end it here so abruptly (is that how you spell it?) Im not doing the greatest so i decided it would be best to end it now or else i would never finish this! i hope the ending is plausible and it doesn't seem to rushed.
> 
> Thank you again for the kudos and so many hits :) i appreciate everything, it makes my day. 
> 
> Have a great mourning/afternoon/evening, drink some water, try to eat something if you can, and take a bath/shower! thank you again!
> 
> Btw this isn't goodbye if thats what it seemed like lol, just the ending of a fanfic that i loved writing.


End file.
